Rebellion
by Infinity and Zero
Summary: In a war,there is only one question. Who are you fighting for,and what do you consider justice? This is what the high general of the Queen of Destruction finds herself asking. Who she is fighting,when she doesn't know who she's fighting for? As the ElGang is sent to capture this general,the tides of war halt. Who will weigh the punishment,and who shall carry it out?
1. Spark of Rebellion

**Yeah... My first attempt at a fanfic,I truly hope I don't fail miserably. I've had this idea drifting around for a while in my head... And then yeah.**

**What's kind of weird is that Eve has a bigger role then Elsword for some reason.**

**While this *does* sound a bit like Code Geass,it's not. It just happens to- *shot***

**Also,this is in POV,although it has some 3rd person moments.**

Normal text- Actions and descriptions

"Quotation marks"- Speech

_Italics- Thoughts when alone_

_"Italics with quotations"- Thoughts with others around_

Classes:

Elsword: Lord Knight

Aisha: Elemental Master

Rena: Night Watcher

Raven: Blade Master

Eve: Code Nemesis

Chung: Deadly Chaser

Ara: Sakra Devanam

Full Summary:

_What makes a great kingdom? Wealth? Power? Fame? None. While many kingdoms have all of them,none have had true justice for a long time. In Altera,the greatest kingdom on Elrios,the machines have enslaved the Ponggos. Now they are at war against the humans and the elves,and have the advantage. But what happens when their greatest weapon leads the White Rebellion?_

* * *

><p><em>I was never given a name. All I knew was war and obedience. To serve under command. It didn't matter if I was the queen's personal general,I was still just another chess piece.<em>

I sighed as the thoughts ran through my head as I stood in front of the mirror,combing my long black hair that had gotten messy from waking up. I grabbed a comb off the counter and slowly started to brush it.

_However,many have nicknamed me "The White Tactician" most likely due to my speciality in war commands. I had a huge amount of the army under my control,and I could turn the odds as long as I had the command._

"Why was I being so negative today? I really didn't know,but since today is the day we cross the line. Today,we siege one of the human's main cities. I really didn't like war to be honest,but Eve.. She still made me one of the two high generals..." I muttered to myself as I walked over to the white cabinet,carved expertly down to the finest detail,and grabbed the handle and pulled open the door.

_I was trapped in this place. A tower facing out toward the cities,but I almost never left this tower when it wasn't war. When it wasn't war,Eve still kept me around for entertainment and for a good chess opponent._

The door of the cabinet swung open easily,and I pulled out a white silk vest and changed out of my nightgown,then pulled out an outer coat. Two straps ran across it,one just above the waist designed to secure,and the other across the chest. The dual black straps were adorned with gold edges,and a few medals were pinned onto them. However,for some reason,it only went down to just below the knee.

_Yet,the only time I left the castle itself was when I was sent out onto the battlefield. But even then,I would be kept in an underground base or a command tent,and be forced to watch the bodies stream in constantly. I rarely went onto the battlefield itself,as I was pretty darn fragile when it came to endurance and actual combat._

I set the coat aside and pulled out a black tie. I then fastened it around my neck and pulled it up,then pulled the coat on and fastened the straps. I looked at the gold edges that trimmed the light yet enduring material,then looked back to my closet. I pulled out a pair of white gloves trimmed with gold as with the rest of my uniform,then pulled them on and looked in once more.

_I really wanted to know the outside world. But I would always be kept here or in some other safe hold while the people I commanded would die... Why do they do this? Why do I have to be kept safe while thousands risk their lives? I so wanted to be in their place,why shouldn't I sacrifice myself?_

I mulled over my thoughts as I pulled up the long black dress pants,with a gold and white streak running down the side on each. For some reason,I preferred the male uniform over the female,but it's not like Eve even gives a crap about how I dress. It's two things that matter: 1: Make war plans,and 2: Don't rebel.

_Before I had become Eve's personal general,I dreamed of liberating the world. To free it from everything bad. But now,that's just a dream I have silenced. What can I really do anyways? I'm no adept fighter,I'm merely a speaker and general._

I reached in for the last time,this time drawing out a white satin ribbon and the ankle length boots I usually wore,and slipped them on while heading back to the counter where a mirror sat. I isolated one of the long bangs that framed my face and tied the white ribbon to it,then pulled the officer cap off the desk and tossed that on.

I glanced at the clock. 9:45...

"CRAP I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I yelled to nobody in particular as I snatched a fairly large white book,trimmed with gold with a clasp and ribbon bookmark hanging out,then ran out the door of my room.

-Time skip-

* * *

><p>I dashed down the carpeted marble stairs and past the silver walls,then tripped over my own two feet as I scrambled the way to the dining room. I was supposed to be there by 9:55!<p>

I sighed in relief as I approached the huge mahogany door,carved with flowers and leaves,decorated with silver handles for a finishing touch. I slowed down to a brisk walk along the hall,and nobody seemed to be around.

_"Good."_ I thought,as I proceeded down the hall to the dining room.

My steps seemed unusually loud for some reason,as I walked over the flawless marble tile floors,as the sound of my step resonated through the hall. I looked at the walls around me,silver,with a gold roof and crystal sconces lining the length.

After what seemed like an hour (but was really 2 minutes) I reached the door. I pulled on the handle and it easily gave away,revealing an extravagant dining hall. The white silk curtains were open today,letting in the morning sun. I silently made my way to my usual set,to the right of Eve.

_"Oh snap..."_ I suddenly remembered that I had forgotten to wear my badge in a rush. Just about everyone wore a badge that symbolised their rank in the castle. The one I should be wearing was a simple gold circle,but set with a carved white opal in the shape of a crown,and dual white ribbons hanging off the end. Three pairs of wings were the finishing touch,but for some reason,the middle one was red and black,rather then white and gold.

But then again,Eve had told me a few times about a second high general. Another holding the same rank as me,which was awfully high,as I held the post of her personal general. But I never saw whoever it was,as he (I assume its a male,from what Eve says) was never present. Eve would always have an evil grin on her face as she received battle reports,and these always seem to be the battles this general was sent to.

I mentally slapped myself for getting off topic again,then I remembered that I had this pin permanently attached to my uniform.

"Idiot..." I thought to myself as I turned to Eve.

Eve was in a tight black dress,with hints of pink and white here and there. The dress wasn't even down to her knees,but her tall boots made up for that,and a white flower decoration with long two ribbons hanging off was pinned to the top. Two long black and silver futuristic looking metal blades were on her back. Her two drones floated around her,then turned to me and hovered their way over,as a greeting gesture.

I gently waved the drones off as they skittered back to Eve,and then took a bow.

"Hello my dear general." Eve greeted in a blank tone as her flat gold eyes,the same shade as mine,stared at me and I rose back up.

"Greetings to you as well,what is my mission today?" I inquired,hopefully I could get out fast,as I really disliked being around Eve for some reason... It's nothing short of torture when I have to stand next to her for balls and parties.

"You and your counter..."

That was the only thing I picked up before my blood went cold. "Counter?" I thought. That could only mean one thing. The other high general.

"... Will be leading the attack force on Hamel."

I barely that heard just as the door slammed open with a loud bang and scaring everyone in the room,me included.

I swiftly turned and accidentally dropped the book I carried,which I quickly picked back up,as I re-focused on what was going on.

It was another general,slightly taller then me,dashing into the room. The uniform he was wearing was close to identical with mine,except his was dyed scarlet for some reason,and the left sleeve had a black layered pattern and some straps wrapped around it.

He hastily made his way to Eve and did the usual greeting,before apologising about accidentally oversleeping.

I glanced over,but slightly stepped away as I opened my book to pretend that I was reading.

Okay,this book is NOT,no matter how much it seems like it,NOT an actual book. This book usually took the shape of a small white bird before battle,when I would send it out to scan the battlefield. When it returned,I would have a display of all the enemy forces,our own forces,and locations. Basically this was a battlefield display,however,it was also a weapon-

Yes,I am aware of the fact that a book for a weapon sounds very lame,especially for a high general as such as myself. But this book actually commands several spears and quite a few swords,which are capable of moving on command from me. It's not the best weapon,as if thought process is broken or the command receiver on the weapons were broken,I was doomed.

That thought aside,I looked around the room,but only Rena was here. Rena,Eve's semi-maid,semi-guard,was staring in shock as well. I was suspicious when an elf suddenly wanted to join us,but since Eve got the call,I really didn't get a choice. She seemed to be staring at me for some reason,but I shook it off as Eve rallied us both into separate chariots.

-Some time later-

I looked out the window of the elegant carriage that I was sitting in,the fine velvet seats and gold inlaid inside was of the finest craftsmanship,and there were even hand-sewn satin curtains and a small sconce inside. I gently willed my book to change,and soon,it morphed into a small nightingale,however,it was white. I let it fly out the window,and then resumed my thoughts.

_How will this end...?_

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes chapter one folks. I tried to tone her power down as much as possible (because not sliding into the Mary-stu pit is hard) and tried to make some flaws more visible.<strong>

**That aside,I would adore reviews and respond to every single one of them! I don't bite,come on ahead- *double shot***

**Yes,while the Elgang hasn't appeared yet,they will soon.**


	2. The Battle Begins

**Now,chapter two. Might as well do this,was kinda bored after grinding for 3 hours.**

_-Time skip-_

I heard a soft twittering sound out the window,so I reached up and pulled open the curtain,to be greeted by the small bird I had sent out a while ago. I gently picked it up and changed it back into a book,to which the cover opened and the pages started flipping. A gold holographic screen popped up from one of the pages,displaying the battle format of the opponents,and our own forces.

I glanced at the formation. _"Full on charge,hmm?"_ I thought as I scanned over the field,considering the possibilities. But it seems that this is a sea battle,so head butting them right back won't do much good. I considered the air attacks,but they would be far too noticeable if I sent the aircraft with the weapons strong enough to pierce the steel warships we were against.

I looked over the few more possibilities,but all of them were more trouble then they were worth,or had too many risks. I flicked my wrist in the air,and the screen retracted and the page flipped.

A new screen popped up. This one showed the sea assault vehicles I was designing. They were made to be quite small,however deadly to ships. I mulled over the design,staring at the vehicle as it was. Dual explosive harpoons were on each side,meant to aim at the ship's middle supports,which would then cause the ship to collapse on itself. While this would be an effective weapon in this battle,they were still in prototype development. I grimaced as I knew there were risks to dispatching the prototypes,but this had to be done.

I flicked my wrist once more to the battle visor. It seemed that we had a few stealth submarines,perfect for housing small units. I considered going into one myself,then using the spears I commanded to serve the same purpose,but that posed a separate risk all in itself: If I was captured or died,whole units would fall apart,and would lead to a losing war. Or if I escaped,this battle would be a success,but the odds are against me. I wasn't physically strong,nor did I have the endurance some others had.

I decided to put this issue aside and focus,but just then,the carriage that I was in gave a sudden lurch. I was thrown against the wall in front of me,and the door was pulled open.

It was Rena. I sighed in relief as I stepped out. Rena gestured for me to follow,to which I obliged.

_-Time skip-_

It seemed we were hiking for hours across a forest. I had pulled my long black cloak over myself to avoid being pricked by the many brambles and branches and stuck out everywhere. But seriously,I had gotten a bit fed up about walking this long (I have a terrible phobia of bugs) I tapped Rena on the shoulder,and she glanced back.

"Where are we going exactly?" I inquired,wanting to know,as I was almost always transported by carriage.

"The base," Rena began, "as going by carriage would be far to risky,because we are in enemy territory."

I froze. While I usually did fairly decent under pressure,I was only sent into enemy territory only twice,and even then,I was pulled back out quickly.

"We get through here to one of Hamel's beaches,there you will be hidden and given control of three fourths of the units." Rena added,as she just kept walking.

I nodded slightly,and carried on,pushing past another branch,until Rena pulled me onto silky white sand.

It was one Hamel's most beautiful beaches from what I have been told,and I am in no place to deny that: The white sand was almost immaculate,as if nobody has touched it for years. The pure aquamarine coloured water gently sloshed on the shore,the midday sun giving it an ethereal glow.

I had stood there dumbfounded at the sight for a few minutes,until a fairly small,sleek silver submarine emerged from the water. Rena gently shoved me forward,as the door slid open.

The insides were lined with silver walls,and it was clearly made with strong materials,as this made the light and airy walls of the castle look fragile in comparison. Rena took a bow and left as the door closed,leaving me alone.

I opened my book again,this time ready for battle,as I entered a simple but yet futuristic room. A huge screen hung on one wall,a table in the middle,and a throne-like chair facing the screen. I stepped over the cold metal floor to the chair and took a seat,as I heard an alarm beeping. It seems that this unit has begun to submerge,which I wasn't worried about.

I set the book to the small table beside me,as the screen before me flashed to life,showing the battlefield on the book. I grinned as I prepared myself for this battle,which would decide if we could take Hamel.

I started typing on the keyboard before me,sending commands to units as the battle for Hamel has just begun.

**Rena POV  
>-<strong>

I gently took a bow as I left the White Tactician,as she was called,to herself. I had gathered decent information on the workings of the army's high-ups,so it was time for me to make my way back to Velder. I have been working as a spy for the Night Savers for a while now,as I was sent here to figure out how Altera could send out such unpredictable but yet ingenious plans. It turns out that that general is the cause.

We have been fighting a losing war thanks to their plans. But now,we have a new edge. If this general is taken out of the equation,the army would be easily sent into chaos.

However,I do not know what she may have in physical strength or weapon prowess. She never seemed to carry a weapon around (although she does carry that strange book around) nor did she do anything out of the ordinary.

Okay,scratch what I said about the book. It turns out that thing can turn into a bird,which then explains the battle tactics she uses. If she knows exactly what she is against,she could easily plot for exactly what she needs to crush our forces. I have no info on her current plans,but since this is a sea battle using the last of our navy forces,this could easily crush Hamel if plotted correctly. I'm not sure about her performance against something she doesn't know,but I do imagine it is fairly decent,as she likely would not be a high general if she didn't preform well under pressure or against unpredictable circumstances.

Now,for how to take her out. Assassination would be rather difficult,as she is under extremely high guard (she is Eve's personal general,after all) and if we wanted to take her hostage,it wouldn't be simple. (Or easy.)

But now we have a chance. I know for a fact that her units usually don't go far from the army itself. We have decided to cause confusion and grab her in the process. With her out,we would mostly likely be able to win this battle. However...

What is that girl? She appears to be no older then 15,yet she is a high general and obviously not a Nasod. What she could be or who she is... I don't really think anyone knows. Eve doesn't pay her much attention unless it was war,and she rarely spoke. Although I really don't think she's that bad,it's capture her or lose the battle.

I turned and ran back into the forest,ready to report back to Velder and send out the squad of the elite members assigned to this mission. Elsword,Aisha,and me. I did hear about a rumour that the "White Wolf of Hamel" may join us,but I highly doubt so,as he is nobility (at least from what I have heard).

_Just you wait,White Tactician. I'm coming._

**And that concludes chapter two. Yes,it is shorter then one,but I kinda wanted to do a cliffhanger.. And yeah! There you go.**


	3. Searching for the truth

**Got bored again. Here you go people!**

**And to answer the review:**

**Sinojin- You'll get that soon... After I pull a cliffhanger! And what's wrong with the book?**

_Unit 14 to coordinates 4-C. Squad 5 to coordinates 8-S. Close in on fuel supplies._

My head processed the orders as I took out a small wing-shaped trinket looking item from my pocket. I pressed it into my right ear and imputed the commands to the following units. I scanned over the field once more as the units followed their orders without hesitation. The battleships were busy trying to fend off the man force,and a small squad was heading in to crash the fuel supplies.

Once that carrier sinks,it's all over for half the fleet.

I turned my attention to the huge barrier the city has put up using magic. The barrier itself is magic,but appears to obey physics. The wall itself is shaped like a diverse structure meant to be earthquake and missile resistant it seems. However,there was a flaw. In the connecting segments,alchemists were placed to keep it held. I ran a few calculations in my head and made the next move.

_Unit A-3. Aim explosive harpoons at points 1-Q,9-P,5-R,and 7-Y. Fire at the same time,do not miss._

I let a small smile creep onto my face as the missiles fire,striking down key locations in the defence,to which it starts collapsing in on itself,leading to a chain reaction that brought the whole barrier down.

When the key points are removed,nothing has been more fragile.

I started imputing more commands when I see that a few units are headed my way. No worries.

_Unit 8-F and 2-D,plant mines near unit 1-A and employ dual missiles._

I turned my attention back onto the battle as two of the three units were destroyed,the third leading a narrow escape.

_Squad 8-V,start assault on main gate. Squad 0-U,attack from the forests and stay undercover._

I sighed as I imputed the following commands and the squads moved out,ready to start taking over.

When will this cycle end?

**Rena POV  
>-<strong>

My heart skipped a best as I heard an explosion,not far from us. Has she spotted us? Most likely. I grimaced as I ordered a retreat. This would not end well if we kept going. The ground below me lurched as we made a sharp U-turn backwards,barely escaping the second missile.

I sighed in relief as we managed to get away,but really,what is that girl?

**Eve POV  
>-<strong>

I chuckled as I watched the battle play out. The odds were easily tipped in our favour to begin with,but now,it's almost nothing short of one-sided. That girl really is something.

-Flashback,7 years ago-

_I looked out at the burning village,as dozens screamed and cried for mercy,their screams echoing throughout the area. I gave off a slight chuckle of pleasure,before turning briskly and walking away,back into the palace._

_The following day,a few new servants had arrived. One in particular caught my interest. Unlike the others,who were shuddering,their eyes dulled in fear,this one had hard amber coloured eyes with a sharp gaze that cut like a knife. Looking around cautiously,taking in every detail._

_However,I still did not see the vast potential hidden inside. Underneath that fragile physique hid one of the best tacticians Elrios would ever know._

_It all started when I saw her sitting at the table,casually playing chess with one of my personal servants. Her moves were made without hesitation,and every move made toward her was countered with excellent plans and moves. I watched the game for a while,and asked her if she wanted to play._

_While she did seem shy,she did accept. I was at a loss for words when she had me stumped in 10 minutes flat. My king was pushed against a side,pieces of hers were closing in._

_I threw my arms up and just said "I give up." Seriously,what was up with this girl? She countered every move I had made,kept on top of the field. Perhaps she would make a good general?_

_The next day... I wanted to see movement on an actual battlefield. I handed her control of 5 squads and set her against 7 others. It really is amazing,how she can pierce through like scissors through paper._

_After that. She rose in ranks at an alarming rate,the prowess she shows in the spot of commander is really unmatched. I have never ever seen such unpredictable,but yet intertwining plots in such excellent harmony. Not only that,she still does well under pressure._

_However,there is one problem. She hates being trapped all day in a tower. All she usually does is stare out the window longingly. That sharp gaze softens whenever she looks outside... Why?_

_That was a mystery I have never solved. But for now,I think she will serve as my general..._

-Flashback end-

With Hamel secured,this war is almost guaranteed.

**Main POV  
>-<strong>

I watched the two squads smash down the main defences. What is this deep feeling I feel? Guilt? Sadness? Anger? It doesn't seem to be any,yet... I just can't ignore that feeling.

I may not be actually on the field,yet I am the one who has shed the blood of thousands. The commands I give bring hundreds to their doom. Why do I do this? There are families hoping that they would return,only to be devastated when they find out what has happened.

I don't want to do this... But what else can I do? I've never known anything else.

_Nothing else._

I shook my head as I refocused on the battle. The city was ripe for invasion,now that it's forces are heavily weakened and the defences purged.

All units close in. Take Hamel and this battle is ours.

There was no going back. The command was given. Now it's only a matter of time until Hamel is ours.

This cycle of war,fed by the blood of thousands. Why does it still keep going? The only way to stop it is to win or die.

However,there is still that feeling in my gut. What is it? It tells me to strike back.

_Rebellion._

**And a cliffhanger! Don't worry,the climax won't be here this fast...**

**SPOILER:**

**The actual rebellion is way further along...**


	4. Betrayal and a dream

**Now for the typical review answers!**

**Sinojin- Maybe I should have written spoiler in a bigger font... And after you've been instructed to carry out a few wars with thousands (or maybe more) casualties,who wouldn't lose themselves at least a little? Because while you're not actually on the field,it's still you giving the commands that end in death. The kidnapping is a pure war strategy. It applies to many things: If you take out a high-up,whatever is below them is likely to fall apart.**

**As for pairings,I can make a poll,but I tend to keep my stories romance-free as I utterly fail at romance,and as for what happens to Eve... That's for me to know and you guys to find out...**

**Without further ado,here is chapter 4!**

While I just can't squash that feeling,I ignore it and carry on. Hamel is desperately fighting back,but they stand almost no chance of making a comeback.

I stand from the throne I had been perched on for a few hours,then grabbed my book off the stand and instructed the submarine to rise.

As soon as it rose,I stepped back out onto the pure white sand of that same beach. The sun had started to set,and the bright light of noon had faded slightly,and the same light was now casting shades of orange over the horizon.

What was strange is that this sight seems like heaven itself. I could run away now if I wanted. Away from all this fighting. But what would I do then? I have nowhere to go,nowhere to run. And who would accept me anyways? While I may be a high ranking general,Altera has no allies. It's us against the rest of Elrios. But yet...

We are on the winning side. We have the edge of technology they have never faced. But even that does not explain how we can win. Perhaps it has something to do with the recent losses of key cities and bases...

I shake these thoughts off my mind as I straightened my slightly wrinkled uniform and called for a unit to come find me.

A slight rustling sound is heard in the first behind me. I turn sharply and flip open my book,ready to summon weapons as soon as I knew what it was.

A bright streak of red darts out at me,ready to strike. I slide aside on the sand and flick my wrist in the pattern of a circle,and soon,the book pages start flipping wildly as five long spears form in the air.

I flick my wrist again and they slowly descend in a circle around me,but yet ready to strike. I glance around me and catch sight of someone,and my gaze falls on a teenage boy who seems to be around 16 or 17,with bright scarlet hair and a knight's uniform,holding a fairly long sword. I narrow my eyes and prepare to strike as he makes a charge toward me.

I swing my arm forward as two of the spears charge at a frightening speed towards him,and a loud clang resounds through the air. The dual spears are pushing his sword slowly back as an arrow comes flying behind me.

One of the summoned spears spins in a brisk motion and knocks the arrow away as I turn to see the attacker-

_Rena._

I can barely comprehend as more arrows dart toward me,one landing dangerously near me. I send three spears at Rena before turning my attention back to the red haired boy. He is still pushing against the spears... I make a gesture with my finger and a third spear flies at him.

I close my eyes,expecting to hear the sickening sound of blood dripping onto the ground. But it never happens. He has dodged the spear aimed for his head,so I redirect it toward Rena,who is busy avoiding the constant thrusts of the three spears.

I didn't really want to fight,so I flick my wrist again and a golden disk materialises below my feet,slowly rising into the air as I prepare to escape rather then battle. I close my eyes and give my command mentally,as the disk rises higher. I command the spears to keep Rena and that boy occupied for a bit longer,as this takes a while to charge.

I flick my hand once more as two handles,one on each side,rise from the disk. I grab on then the disk gives one final jolt as it starts speeding away toward Altera's fleet. I call the spears back,and they dissolve back into golden beams,then return back into the book,which opens to receive the beams,then slams shut and returns to my side. I look back and see that Rena and Elsword are grimacing and talking to each other,but I quickly shake it off.

I scan the ships now below me,trying to find the black commander vessel,where Eve would be sometimes to watch the sea battles. I catch sight of it at the back of the fleet,to which I direct the disk to. It quickly speeds to the ship and lowers itself to a few inches above the deck. I step off as the disk dissolves as well,returning to the book.

I glance around and spot Eve sitting on a throne near the edge of the deck. I stride over to Eve and gently taps her on her shoulder,to which she tilts her head.

"I see that you have returned. Not bad for today,but wasn't as unpredictable as I hoped."

I take a bow and reply. "I'm sorry my queen,but we did manage to take Hamel."

"No worries. Now with Hamel secured,we can start the advance on Feita and Velder."

-Time Skip-

I plop down on the velvet sheets of my bed and fall back,deciding to ponder about what happened today.

_Why Rena?_

That question repeats itself until I mentally slap myself for not realising it earlier. Rena was a spy. Why else would an elf work for Altera?

I sighed as I knew Rena couldn't be trusted anymore. She was actually quite kind and offered to talk sometimes,rather then glaring at me as most in the castle do.

But then again,this is war. You can't expect to have a happy ending. This is no fairy tale,this is reality.

I pull myself off the bed and grab a sheet of parchment from a drawer,along with a white quill and a bottle of ink. I set the parchment down on my desk and start writing a report to Eve on Rena's betrayal.

Even though I didn't want to do this,this has to be done. I fold the parchment after I complete it,and slip it into a crisp white envelope. I seal the letter,planning to hand this to Eve later.

-Time skip-

I didn't feel like going to dinner today. I probably won't be able to keep it down after what happened today anyways.

Instead,I pull off my uniform and change back into a nightgown,and lay down on my bed,pulling the velvet covers over myself and drift off to sleep.

_... Where am I?_

_I look around at my surroundings. This is a city.. Surrounded by water. Hamel._

_But it's not Hamel. The buildings,no longer the ethereal white and gold they were,they were now a dreary grey colour,the sky above me seeming dull._

_The people around me walk forlornly,as if longing something. I glance down at myself. I am in my usual uniform,but something seems off. The white no longer seems brilliant,but now faded and almost grey. Even the gold and citrine amulet I wore seemed to lose its shine._

_The sunlight is now dull. No glimpse of its former brilliance. I walk as I look around some more,and the scenery fades to a different one._

_Now it is another place. A town. Except this one seems to have forest around it,but the forests are being cut. I see the Tree of El in the distance,the brilliant green glow that once surrounded it now appeared faded._

_This must be Elder..._

_I glance around. The former rustic village,now futuristic. The houses were crafted out of metal,the sidewalks moving on their own. The people here... They are just like the ones in Hamel now. Longing and forlorn._

_I stare at the sight. The forest was no longer lush like it should be. It seem withered and faded. An empty riverbank is before me,dry and cracked._

_The scene shifts once more._

_I am standing on a cliff,overlooking a city. This city is surrounded by steel walls,and filled with tall structures of metal. Energy pathways line the streets and some of the buildings. But even here,the people are the same. Dreary and forlorn. _

_What is this..? Is this the path Elrios is on?_

I wake up covered in sweat and look at the clock. 2:55 AM. So that was just a dream,no,a nightmare. That can't possibly be the future.

I calm myself and rest my head down on the pillow once more,this time drifting into,a dreamless sleep.

**And that concludes 4. I don't really think it was that great,but I tried. Hamel is now within Altera's grasp,what will happen to Velder and Feita now?**

**And since my friend was asking about this,I offer a free oneshot to whoever can guess who the other general from chapter one is! (Actual game character,good luck people) and yes he will appear again... Just later.**


	5. Illusion of a fairytale

**As usual,review answers!**

**Sinojin- That is for me to know and for you to find out :3 but I will tell you that she won't go down easily. And her name was never stated (yet) so people call her by title. And also congrats,you won a free oneshot! Do tell me what you want it to be about in PM :3**

**That aside,is chapter 5!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I slowly stirred from my sleep,as the bright sunlight filtered in from my window. I groggily rubbed the sleep from my eyes,and prepared for another day.

It's the same every day. Wake up. Change into uniform. Brush hair. Breakfast. War. Return to the castle. Dinner. Sleep.

Which is by all means,not unique or exciting. But since I had no letter delivered to me today,I can assume that there are no battles today.

Perfect.

I take care of the usual morning routine as a few birds start singing outside the window,free to do as they please.

How I wish I could be like that too.

I gently push open the door of my room and step down the marble steps of the spire my room was in. I stop halfway down the stairs and glance out the window.

A garden that wouldn't be out of place in a storybook is visible. The dawn sunlight casts an elegant glow over the garden's many trees and plants. Perfectly trimmed and in bloom lilies and roses surround a crystal clear pond. Shady groves of trees lay in one corner,and a fine white marble pavilion is by the pond. Ivy curls up the fence posts,glittering dew dots the emerald grasses.

And to complete it all,a grand castle towers over it,but not so that it blocks the sun. Airy spires and elegant towers,all made of the finest white marble and carved by hand. Golden cones top the spires,giving it a fantasy yet elegant feel.

But yet,hidden in this fairy tale palace is not a wise ruler.

Or should I say,a former wise ruler.

Eve wasn't like this before. Back then,she was kind and wise,but now,she is callous and cold. What happened to her? But then again...

No ruler escapes the corruption of greed and desire for more. Not even Eve.

I sigh and resume heading down the stairs,arriving in the grand hall. A fine crystal chandelier hangs above me,as I turn and catch sight of the other general descending down the steps adjacent to mine. But this time,instead of running down the halls and probably tripping (like I did once when I forgot to set my alarm),he was striding elegantly down the marble steps with his eyes closed.

I turn my attention away and head on my way,striding through the same hall as I did every morning.

-Time skip-

I was sitting next to Eve,as per usual. I pull out the letter I had grabbed as I left the room,and placed it in front of Eve and took a bow.

I watched as Eve grimaced while reading the letter,then gestured for me to come over. I gently leaned over to Eve,prepared to hear whatever she was about to say (which probably isn't anything good).

"If you see Rena again,make sure she doesn't get away alive."

I froze. Eve expected me to kill Rena?

Please no.

-Time skip-

I walked along the fine paved paths of the garden,looking around at the greenery surrounding me. I wondered off into the grove of trees,wanting to be alone for a while.

I pushed past some branches and bushes,only to find a small clearing in the middle of the forest. A river flowed through it,no doubt artificially made,but still incredibly realistic.

But I wouldn't be alone if I was here.

The other general,known as my counterpart,was laying in the grass resting. I skittered behind a tree,then sighed in relief when he didn't wake up.

I turned and walked out the grove. No luck this time.

I turned and walked back to the castle,planning to go to the training room. If I can't be alone,might as well get something done,right?

-Time skip-

I stood in a wide and empty room,the walls lined with plating,and the room was well lit. I flipped open my book,and golden beams materialised from the pages,taking the form of training dummies. I pulled a spear from the book and twirled it above my head,and in a matter of seconds,the slashes had ripped apart the beams,only leaving a few wisps of energy in its place.

I sighed,for some reason,I didn't want to practice today either. I let my spear fade away into the book and leave the room.

There isn't anything to do really.

Or to be more accurate,I didn't want to do anything. For some reason,it just seemed.. I just can't focus on anything.

**Rena POV  
>-<strong>

I slammed my fist onto the table,I was utterly pissed beyond words. We had failed the mission that easily? I couldn't bring it to myself that we failed and narrowly escaped death.

I plopped down onto the bright green sheets of my bed,trying to calm myself. The tactician didn't seem to like combat,as she turned away when she sent a spear at Elsword... But that doesn't explain the smooth and fatal tactics she employed today. She brought down Hamel's barrier with a mere four hits.

How could I have allowed Hamel to be captured? Now it is highly likely they will target Feita next. And like that,they can slowly capture all of Elrios...

No.

I shouldn't be thinking like that. I shook my head and left my room,walking to the meeting room a few halls away. I took a deep breath and turned the doorknob,then pushed open the door.

The door swung open to show my friends sitting at a table,all looking fairly upset. I turned and took a seat next to Aisha,the purple haired magician.

Elsword turned to me,looking somewhat sad and somewhat angered. Almost as if he wanted revenge but would regret it if he took it.

"What now? She obviously needs to be taken out,but how would we do it?"

I tilted my head at Elsword. "Why do you ask? It's either we kill her or take her hostage." I replied.

"Actually,I heard that the castle guards are being dispatched to the battlefield."

I quickly looked to Aisha,who was casually sipping some tea.

"Are you sure about that?" I narrowed my eyes,hoping,but it was probably just a rumour.

"Yes actually. We sabotaged a letter,and it speaks about that."

I quickly shot up. "This could be our chance guys. Now,she fights with what appears to be mentally controlled spears,and while she does have a sword,I'm pretty sure it's just for ceremonial purposes."

"Then lets do this." I heard Elsword standing up from his chair,followed by Aisha,then Chung,also known as the White Wolf of Hamel.

I closed my eyes,and prepared myself for the mission that would perhaps determine the fate of Feita.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**And that concludes 5 (which is abnormally short) and should I include job paths for this OC or should I just leave her as she is?**

**Enough said,6 will be coming soon!**


	6. Is this our Legacy?

**As per usual:**

**Sinojin- I personally predict from 25 to 35 chapters (not sure if that's long enough for job paths),and as for couples,I think there will be minor moments like hand holding or hugging,but nothing beyond that really. I will set up with most of the pairings (Elsword x Aisha,Rena x Raven,etc) and if there's anything new,I can add it.**

**Now onto 6-**

**Aisha: You're actually typing this in math class aren't you?**

**Me: Oh shut up! Onto 6!  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<strong>

I scanned over the report that Eve had sent me. So the guards won't be here for a few days? Not incredibly safe for any of us in the castle,even if we have the rest of Altera guarding us.

I scanned over the parchment once more and set it down on my bedside table and sighed. This is the perfect chance for ambush if anyone wanted to take it.

Probably not a good choice,but I need my sleep.

Not even bothering to take off my uniform,I flip open the white velvet sheets,hand stitched with gold patterns,and fall onto the cotton mattress.

I lay my head down on my silk pillow and slowly drift off to sleep.

_It's that same dream again..._

_This time,I am looking at a mountain from a bird's eye view. There is a sheet of metal covering about a third up the mountain. The rest of the mountain looks peaceful and natural,but that sheet of metal... It unsettles me._

_Then I turn and see the forests near the mountain being cut down. The trees tumbling to the ground and landing with a thud,and the wild animals running away and the birds taking off._

_To the north,I see the sea.. Or what I think is the sea._

_Garbage floats on its surface. Black spills of some liquid covers the once beautiful sand,and the bodies of dead animals lay on some of the rocks._

_The sea itself is in no better condition. I see one spill of the same liquid floating on the water,more clumps of garbage litter the surface._

_I look up at the sky. The sun is brighter then it was,but more hurtful. The rays are no longer soothing and warm,but now the rays are piercing and burning._

_The sky has lost it's former brilliance. The bright blue that has once painted the heavens is now a dry grey. The once pure white clouds,now seeming like a dead leaf,are all a dark grey and litter the sky._

_What has become of this world?_

_The cities I see seem to have lost their former elegance. It's people have lost their spirit,and nature is on it's dying edge._

_The sun is no longer soothing and brilliant. The seas are littered with black._

_Is this our legacy? Is this our future?_

_The scene around me fades,and I see a view of Elrios from space._

_The seas are no longer radiant. The continent is painted grey and black._

_A heavy looking greenish-grey aura surrounds the world._

_This world,once so radiant and pure,is now stained black with corruption and greed. I look to the moon._

_It's dull. It no longer gleams in the brilliant silver it once did. Now it looks dead and withered. Chunks of the moon are missing,floating around it. Now it looks like a discarded apple core,losing its former beauty._

_The scene flashes._

_I am standing on a field with withered plants and grass all around. The trees are dead and drooping. There seems to be no sight of life for miles._

_It's night. I look up to the sky._

_The sky is no longer clear and a calm midnight black. It's now a sickly violet colour,with patches of grey strewn across it._

_No stars are visible. Well,there are dots in the sky,but I know these aren't stars. They aren't the gleaming silver and gold I remember stars to be._

_Instead,sparks of red dot the sky._

_If this is our legacy..._

_If this is the future Altera will give Elrios..._

_I will change it._

_I will rewrite it._

_**I will not let our legacy be one of ruin and despair.**_

I am abruptly woken from my slumber by the noise of talking and weapons being drawn-

Wait,weapons?

I quickly blink a few times to see Rena next to my bed,along with a few others.

I unconsciously grab the book always hidden under my pillow and clutch it close. So I was right,they would take this chance to ambush us.

That same red haired boy from the beach battle was with Rena,along with a few others I didn't recognise. A purple haired girl in a knee-length white dress holding a staff and a book. A relatively short boy was standing next to her,his hair in a short bowl cut,with two parts the poked out with dark edges. The oddest part was that he was clad in heavy looking white armour with hints of blue and gold,and he was holding a huge cannon in one hand.

A few ordinary guards are behind them. I could likely take them out had they been alone,but with Rena and that boy here... I might be decent at combat (at least I hope) but I can NOT take more then ten at a time. There are two more people with Rena and the red haired boy,along with that white clad one,one male and one female. I can't see them very well due to them being blocked,but they're there.

They're all looking at me as I scan my surroundings. My room seems mainly untouched.

I'll admit it. For once,I'm panicking.

I wasn't really prepared for this. Guess a nap wasn't the greatest idea with the guards gone.

Then again,I'm the one who let my guard down.

I stay still,trying not to startle anyone into attacking. The red haired boy draws his sword from the sheath at his side and point it toward me.

"I'm sorry to do this,but we cannot allow Altera to win this war. Cooperate and we will do minimum harm."

His voice was calm and mature,with only the slightest hint of a threat. I stay silent and gently slide off one side of my bed.

"I,Eterna,will cooperate." I gently let the words slip from my mouth as the boy slightly lowers his weapon.

I hand the book I am carrying to Rena,assuring them that I will not attack. Not that I even wished to.

After these two dreams,even I don't wish to help Altera any longer.

Rena gently takes the book and tucks it in a bag.

_Altera. I'm sorry,but I refuse to live like a caged animal anymore._

I stride out of my room,with the boy and Rena at my side.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**LE CLIFFHANGER! What happens next is up for you to predict,and for me to know and you to find out when 7 comes! This chapter is a bit short,but I try.**

**Eve: *raises hand***

**Me: AHH! *hides behind Elsword* Don't slap me!**

**Eve: You're only doing this for word count aren't you.**

**Me: Yes,this mini conversation has no purpose but to fill up my word count.**

**Everyone: -.-**


	7. View of Fantasy,Curse of Reality

**Hello people,here is me with chapter 7! The plot escalates,what will happen to Eve- I mean Elrios. Don't worry,I won't kill Eve (yet)...**

**Sinojin- Yup,math is boring . I almost fell asleep during the first half... And I'm assuming this means I should make longer conversations for more word count!**

**Elsword: Just great...**

**Rena: Don't complain Elboy.**

**Elsword: Hey!**

**Aisha: What are we even supposed to talk about anyways?**

**Eve: You do realise this serves no purpose other then to fill up the author's word count,right?**

**Elsword: Oh...**

**Everyone: /)_-**

**Eve: Anyways,get on with this or I slap you!**

**Me: Eek! *hides in corner* fine...**

**Eve: Also,let the author know wether or not if she should do job paths. And don't you dare kill me this early!**

**Me: Oh I won't,you may (or may not) be dead after a few more chapters.**

**Eve: *glare***

**Me: O_O *inches away***

* * *

><p>-Time skip-<p>

Rene gently ushered me into a simple wooden carriage,without any fancy decorations or designs. It was simply painted red with some gold edges,nothing fancy. The insides were simple wood benches,very unlike the luxurious velvet couches I was usually on.

The red haired boy took a seat next to me,and Rena and another took a seat across from us. The short boy from before got into a different carriage with another girl,much taller then him,I didn't catch much minus her long brown hair held up by a long hairpin.

While Rena and the boy didn't seem hostile,the last person threw me a slight glare. The golden flash of his sharp gaze reminded me of Eve in a way,but I decided to stay calm.

I held a blank poker face for most of the ride,until Rena spoke up.

"So tell me. Why did you suddenly decide to cooperate? Aren't you Eve's personal general?"

I closed my eyes and slowly opened them again,this time,somewhat unsure.

"Yes. And the thing is..."

"What?"

"For the past few nights,I've had this series of dreams. The scenes were different,but the theme was the same. It showed Elrios from different views. I'm not sure what this means,but everything was polluted in the future."

"How so?"  
>"The seas were filled with garbage and used as a dump. The night sky was clouded and the stars didn't shine. The grasslands were wilted,the forests were cut. The air around the continent itself was blanketed by a thick haze..."<p>

I slowly went through every detail of the dreams,Rena looking more and more forlorn with each passing word.

"It is sad really. How greed and corruption can even reach those with the cleanest of hearts." Rena muttered under her breath,as I gave a slight nod in response.

"Indeed. While I don't wish to work for Eve,I do so for survival."

Rena's head shot up.

"Survival?"

"You see... If you didn't obey orders,you were either killed or tortured."

Rena clenched her fist. "But..."

"I know."

-Time skip-

Rena and the boy,whom I had found to be named Elsword,had to leave at a different stop. This left me and the one who was sitting beside Rena.

He still glanced at me occasionally,throwing me either a look of either curiosity,or a glare. Unlike Rena or Elsword,whose gaze was friendly and inviting,his could cut the tension in the air like a knife.

I narrowed my eyes and shot the stare right back.

You could almost see the tension forming in the air until I closed my eyes and cut off my gaze. Now only a moron wouldn't know that he didn't trust me much.

I opened my eyes again,this time lessening the intensity in my gaze. Blinking a few times,I realised that I didn't even bother to observe whom I was tossing glares at.

I stay silent for a while,taking in every detail. He was fairly tall,seeming at least half a head above me. The sharp gold gleam in his eyes seemed to pierce right into your soul,making even me flinch lightly.

The neatly combed straight black hair parted near the middle,showing his left eye completely. A simple black vest with white streaks was underneath the long white overcoat,mainly white but with a few black belts around it. The edges were simply set with gold. A fur trimmed hood rested on his back,and a sheathed sword was at his side.

Oddly enough,the most curious thing was actually his left arm. The sleeve was slightly longer and had a layered feather-looking pattern running down it. The end was cut so I couldn't see his hand,and when he caught me looking,he quickly slipped his hand behind his back.

I sighed and gazed out the window.

This is going to be a long day...

-Time skip-

Rena and Elsword have returned,and soon,they had pulled me out of the carriage. I was ushered into a slightly worn building,some of the paint peeling and a few parts looking shaky. I gently smoothed out the folds of my silk uniform,the texture of it being a thousand dollar velvet. I stood upright and followed Rena inside,closely followed by Elsword.

Rena POV  
>-<p>

This would be it.

If we managed to take her,the odds would be flipped. I glanced at the girl resting on a luxurious velvet and silk bed,quiet and calm. Surprising how such a high ranking general can just doze off like that.

I gripped my bow tightly,ready to attack. Erendil was at my side,sharpened and ready to be drawn.

This is the deciding point.

I gently gestured for everyone to ready themselves,and the sound of weapons being drawn rang through the air.

At the sound,her eyes snapped open almost instantly,revealing sharp golden eyes,a gaze that quickly scanned the room with precise accuracy and taking in every detail. She reached behind her back to produce the same white and gold book she always carried,a weapon and a commanding unit.

I bit my lip. I really would like this done without violence,but with the narrowing of her eyes as Elsword drew his sword,it might be unavoidable.

Until that came.

"I,Eterna,will cooperate."

Eterna? I thought she never had a recorded name,as she only spoke when needed,and was always called via gesture.

Then again,it was probably made up on the spot as she had to refer to herself by name now. I had once asked Eve about the book she carried,and apparently,it is a modified artifact known as the Eternity Tome for the infinite weapons it could summon and control as the owner wished. However,it was known for being dangerous. It could lash at it's owner if it was displeased,and rumor has it that it was cursed.

_"She however,can control it. The power follows her every command."_

Or as Eve says.

But it was true. The swings of the summoned spears were deadly,their movements controlled with simple gestures. While I have only seen spear summons,I doubt that's all she can manage.

But then again,when I questioned the Elven elders about the book,all I got was bare information. Records of this book barely existed,all everyone knew was that it was an untamable power that would only obey select people.

Unless she modified it.

But if she used a modification,it's power would be restricted. But then again,that is to be expected. If it is as dangerous as the myths say,that is a caution almost any sensible person would take.

I mulled over these thoughts as I sat in a carriage with the same holder of this book. She had handed it to me prior to getting in. I had tried to open the book,but it wouldn't budge,even though it was only held closed with a simple ornate clasp.

The aura it radiated was calm,yet had an imposing shadow of threat to it. Eterna beside me was silent,yet observant.

-Time skip-

I had to leave at one point with Elsword to drop off a parcel,leaving her alone with Raven. For some reason,I had a feeling that something might happen.

I brushed off the feeling and dropped off the delivery I had to,then took anther carriage to the Velder Capitol that Eterna was being sent to.

The ride was painfully slow for some reason,even though I never knew who she even was. But the hauntingly cold glare that reflected off her badge still lingered. Why was she so cold,why was she working for Eve? She didn't seem bad,nor did she delight in war.

I shook my head,trying not to worry about this kind of stuff. After all,I wasn't supposed to.

-Time skip-

We arrive at the currently torn Velder Capitol. I glance at the carriage that just arrived,and Eterna steps out,her steps light yet stiff. I stood to her side,Elsword at her back,and headed into the command center.

The halls were cold and dreary. The paint was old,the planks seeming as they would give away any second,and barely lit.

I glance over.

Her posture is slightly loosened,her steps no longer robotic and stiff. I imagine she's probably not used to this,after living in a luxurious castle with its fine marble floors and elegant crystal sconces. Even I was slightly shocked,that Eve would possess such a wonderful and elegant place.

_Every carving was down to the minute detail. Her bedroom walls were pure white,lined with elegant swirls of silver. A crystal lamp sat on the bedside table,it's glow mesmerizing and soft. A balcony that offers a perfect view of the landscape is present. The doors were open,the white silk curtains flapping in the air from the cool breeze._

_The furniture itself was no disappointment either. Wood of obviously high quality was painted a fine gold,even it's handles decorated with carvings of wings and birds. A finely polished mirror sat on a simple counter with a few drawers,and a quill in an ink well sat there,which was slightly confusing. Didn't she have messaging? But I shook that off._

_But why would someone seemingly so innocent work for Eve? An excellent tactician perhaps,but why Eve?_

After all,she does appear to be human...

But I still cannot take my mind off the palace she was in.

_Everything was porcelain perfection. Even the white feathered quill sitting in the finely decorated inkwell was painted with gold patterns. The feather itself was flawless,pure white,devoid of any imperfection._

_**Only if our world could be like this.**_

I was almost instantly reminded of the story of the dreams she had told.

About the polluted seas.

About the broken forests.

And about the lost stars.

If our future is like this,what is the legacy we leave?

Our legacy wouldn't be one of bravery and courage.

It would be one of greed and destruction.

I hold back my sadness,and refocus on that moment.

_The bed itself that she rested on was no different. The sheets were velvet,dyed a crisp white and stitched with silver thread into a fine interlaced snowflake and wing pattern. The edges were trimmed with gold thread,the tassels that hung off were perfect,not a single knot or tangle to be seen. The pillows were a soft gold colour,but when I placed a hand on one,it sank quickly and was satin to the touch._

_In all,this room seemed like a simple paradise. Unlike many of the other rooms,which were too elaborate,and were stuffy with the sickly sweet scent of perfume,this one was clean and simple. Elegant,but not enough to be laden with decorations. The sickly sweet scent was not present here,as a refreshing breeze blew in from the window._

_I didn't notice it before,but the windows were stained glass. Opalescent white paired with shades of marigold was made into a bright mosaic of the sun. On the other side,silver paired with aquamarine and midnight lapis created a tranquil image of the moon._

_The handles of the door were silver,each adorned with a fine red jewel,cut so that it's light refracted across the room perfectly. The noon sunlight that accompanied the stained glass and pure white walls gave the room an ethereal feeling._

_The balcony itself was fine limestone. The carved railings were adorned with exquisite artistry of the war between angels and demons. A golden harp rests on the armrest of the throne that sits at one side of the railing,it's strings gleaming in the light._

_In all,this room was simple perfection. An image of heaven itself._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Elsword tapped me on the shoulder and said:

"We're here."

A simple wooden door stood before us,the brass handle slightly rusted and worn. I sigh and grip the handle,a resounding click echoing through the halls,and I gently push open the door.

**And that concludes 7! I think I really overdid it on the descriptions,but I try to make the most detailed and refined image as possible,so...**

**I typed this in English class XD listening to rambles on stuff like formal letters is kinda boring anyways...**

**Elsword: Agreed.**

**Eve: What do you know anyways?**

**Rena: No fighting guys.**

**Chung: WHY DON'T I GET A PART?!**

**Me: You will in the next chapter! Now that's all folks,await for 8,and Eve's "possible-but-highly-unlikely-to-happen-death." And what is beyond that door!**


	8. Song of Myself

**As per usual:**

**Sinojin- Explained it all in PM,just don't read the spoiler if you don't want to get spoiled!**

**Eve: So I might not die after all. Good.**

**Aisha: Actually,I think I like the more tragic ending better... How very sad but yet dramatic.**

**Eve: D:**

**Rena: Sorry Eve,but I kinda have to agree with Aisha.**

**Eve: *sighs***

**Me: Still waiting on if I should do job paths... And if the detail was too overdone and a in-depth critique!**

**Eve: Get on with the chapter already.**

**Me: Fine...**

* * *

><p><strong>Eterna POV<br>-**

The door swung open with a creak,revealing a small meeting room. Dusty bookshelves were pushed against one wall,two rustic windows on one wall. The table was plain,not adorned with the fine decorations as everything in Eve's castle was.

Rena gestures for me to take a seat,and I do as I scan the room.

The purple haired girl was leaned against a wall of the room,reading a open book in her left hand,and her staff in the other hand.

A blue haired woman sits across from me. Her hair is neatly tied into a bun,and her uniform fairly neat (or as neat as it could get). She looks at me with a stern gaze,and I could immediately tell that she was a high up. A commander or general perhaps.

"Hello,Eterna. I am Vanessa,one of the leaders of the Velder army."

Her voice was slightly stern,but not so that it was commanding. Next to her were two people,one being the white armoured boy from before,the other being a girl. Her long brown hair was held with a hairpin,the decoration twined around it resembling a fox butterfly wing. Dual bangs framed the side of her face,and a fur collar was wrapped around her neck. Her dress spilt at the waist,letting two long sash-like attachments flow out. And to finish it all,one leg was almost completely covered by a tall black boot trimmed with a simple golden design,and the other was bare.

I gently nodded my head,awaiting further discussion.

"Now,I am sure that you know that Altera has taken Hamel. Velder is their next target now."

I nod.

But inside,I'm confused. Shouldn't I be under more suspicion then this?

"Now,do tell about what you do besides stay behind giving orders."

I could literally feel the stares on me. This wasn't a topic I preferred going into,but I brace myself and let it out.

"Besides battle,I was Eve's personal guard and entertainer. The harp you saw sitting in my room is what Eve often made me play. Anything besides that was nonexistent,Eve usually keeps me locked up in my room."

I keep my tone as flat as I could,trying not to give anything away. But telling from the looks on some of their faces,I hadn't done a good job.

"Vanessa,a test please."

Rena had spoken for the first time in a while.

"What do you mean,a test?" The blue haired woman inquired,obviously confused.

"If she's telling the truth,shouldn't she know how to play the harp? And yes,there was a golden harp sitting on the balcony railing."

I tilt my head at Rena. This didn't sound like something she would do. But I do suppose she has a point.

Rena walks over to a shelf,and pulls a wooden harp off the shelf.

Even though I see no point in lying,I accept the simple wood harp Rena hands me. The wood is slightly rough,and only carved at one side with a simple flower and leaf. It was light,very much unlike the heavy gold harp I often played.

I gently strum a string. The tune was fine and the pitch was on the mark.

I close my eyes and gently start plucking the simple unpolished strings. It really was a comparison with the elaborate,almost glass-like strings I often strummed.

I searched my head for a melody. Dozens of them were in me,but I could hear one in particular calling. One that had been Eve's favourite.

_Fade to White._

I run the melody over in my head,then start strumming.

For some reason,I would always be able to flawlessly play this song. My hands instinctively slide themselves across the strings,the melody slowly taking form.

A soft serene sound radiates from the strum of the strings. I slowly recall the first day I had learned this song.

_-Flashback-_

_I nervously swallow the lump in my throat as I sit on a plush bench in front of Eve,a golden harp,exquisitely carved with designs of swirls and leaves. I look to Eve,who gestures for me to start._

_I glance at the music in front of me. A simple but yet flowing tune._

_I place my hands on the glasslike strings,so thin and almost transparent. It almost seemed like they would break at the slightest touch._

_I take a deep breath and place my hand on a string. Smooth and cool._

_I pull at the string,and it's soft note echoes,quickly followed by other notes,until the room slowly filled with a tranquil melody._

_The sound seemed to bounce off the very walls. I glance at the song lyrics along with the melody._

_-Flashback end-_

I call out the lyrics,buried within the maze of memory.

I slowly hit the starting note of the lyrics,and begin the song for real.

_I'm alone in the dark,nothing but that aching question to comfort me,  
>What is my purpose,am I forever trapped in the dark?<br>I long for the light,but someone like me can't live in the light.  
>I spin on and on in this cycle of agony.<em>

_Will things be the same again?  
>No,it won't be.<br>Seeing as how my hand calls upon death,  
>Leaving destruction in its wake,<em>

_The end of all hope._

I pour all this sadness,all this longing,all this pain into this song. My strums become more forceful,the notes echoing in the air.

All this pain. Living in a gilded cage,filled with comforts and luxury,promising everything.

That's right,everything your heart would desire. Riches? Anything you want can be given. Beauty? Yours to control. Power? A kingdom and a huge army is at your fingertips. Perhaps love? If I truly wanted,I could make the people worship me like a goddess.

It promised so many things. So many...

But it didn't promise freedom.

I resume the lyrics.

_But now,I am just a trapped nightingale,  
>Forced to sing on forever,<br>Don't let anyone know who you are.  
>Be the perfect image you have to be.<em>

_Paths sprawl before you,  
>But which is the right one for you?<br>Grace,destruction,change.  
>Yours to walk,yours to decide.<em>

_Each story has its own end,your path determines your end.  
>Does it end in white or black?<br>In war or peace?  
>In day or night?<em>

I pour out more of that pent up emotion. Everything that has been trapped inside for the past 7 years,all that anger,longing,and sadness.

The melody speeds up,the tune taking on a slight skip. But even then,the tune remains a serene grace,still giving off that elegant ring.

_Life will take its course,  
>But which way do you go?<br>Because once you step,there is no going back,  
>It either fades to ice or fire.<em>

_Frozen in winter,but yet with fire all around,  
>What is the flame that thaws you?<br>That shatters your mask,  
>That brings out your deepest devotion?<em>

_Where is the blade of your darkest desire?  
>For revenge or forgiveness?<br>But all that matters now is a single question:  
>Can you tell me who I am?<em>

_On this final moonlit night,  
>The song of myself plays in the shadows,<br>I sit in the sidelines,suffering in silence,  
>But yet,I hold back this rage.<em>

_But yet,I remember the dreams I have silenced._

_Because at the end,  
>It could be black or white.<br>But if you make another step,  
>It all fades to white.<em>

I strum one last echoing note,leaving the room in silence.

**Elsword POV  
>-<strong>

Even I was surprised when Rena called for a test. But then again,it was rather odd for a high ranking army general to be playing an instrument when not on duty.

I turn my gaze to the sitting general,who gently pulls at a string. Likely a test. She pauses for a few moments,then starts the strumming.

The notes flow seamlessly into each other,filling the room with a cool elegance. I relax as the soothing melody danced through the air.

But that's when the words came.

All of a sudden,the pace sped. The strings were being pulled at more forcefully.

But I could hear the reason why. Only an idiot wouldn't hear the pure unrestrained emotion being poured into this song. Sadness,anger,desire,and a few things I just couldn't put my finger on.

The words had a sad ring to them,as if expecting the worst. But yet,the song goes on.

But yet,I am reminded of the moment when my sister left me,forbidding me to follow. Even if I have found her again,that moment still stings.

_"It all fades to white."_

That line echoes with the last resounding note,leaving us in a complete silence.

"Well,shall we move on?"

Rena puts on a sheepish grin as she waves her hand,motioning us to move along.

The rest of the hour passes by soon.

**Aisha POV  
>-<strong>

I barely glanced up when Rena had called. I didn't even really care to be honest.

But I would regret that.

All this powerful emotion poured into this single tune,to the point it was almost a song of themselves. For a second,I almost felt pity.

I shook it off. She's supposed to be an enemy,isn't she? But yet...

Why does that melody contain so much sadness? Why does it make my heart ache? That's right. It reminds me of the day I foolishly put on that ring.

All the awesome power I had gained over the years,gone. Gone. I was respected,but now it's gone. All gone.

I close my eyes and hold back the pain of that memory. To be replaced. To become an ordinary person.

_To have nobody to turn to._

The final note. It resonates within my mind,but yet leaving everything else in silence.

I am glad to hear Rena's comforting voice as we move on.

**And that concludes 8! I'm sure a lot of people expected a dungeon or cell,but nope. Fade to white is composed by me,but it's meant to echo the song Bad Apple. (Don't get me wrong,it's not about an actual apple)**

**And 9 comes soon! (and I should stop slacking on that oneshot I promised...)**


	9. Releasing the Past

**Hello people,and as usual:**

**Sinojin- Indeed,Bad Apple is a great song :3 and while I can make job paths work,I'll need people to help decide which path... And oops . but you wanted to know so... Yeah...**

**Without further ado...**

**WAIT A SECOND...**

**500 views? I love you people.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eterna POV<br>-**

After that was over,the sun was already setting. Rena took me down an isolated hall,the walls lined with doors. Rena gestured to one door and pulled open door,revealing a simple room. The walls were simply painted white,the floor plain planks. A dresser sat in the far corner and a bed in the other. A simple white lamp hung from the ceiling.

Everything was simple. Nothing fancy like the fairytale castle I was used to. I walk over,the wood under me slightly creaking. The mattress was simple and not too out of the ordinary,and the sheets were plain cotton.

I glance over. The wardrobe is a dark simple wood,nothing complicated.

This was such a stark contrast after living in one of Elrios' most luxurious palaces. The wooden planks were nothing like Eve's priceless marble floors,the simple,slightly peeling paint completely different from the expensive wallpaper.

Rena follows after me slowly,then pulls open a drawer on the dresser. I glance over and see that a simple white nightgown is inside,and I didn't feel like paying attention to the rest.

"If you need me,I'll be in the room next to you. Elsword and Aisha are across."

Rena's voice echoed through the room as she turned and left me to myself.

I look outside the lone,dusty window beside me.

The town is bustling,merchants and stalls were everywhere as people wondered the busy streets. I sighed,knowing that I wouldn't be accepted at all here.

After all,who's going to be stupid enough to trust an enemy high general?

While I didn't want to bother anyone,I was bored.

I reached up and pulled off my officer cap and sighed. Why did they even let me in here? For all they know,I could report my position to Eve now...

I placed a hand on the formal French braid my hair was done into,then wrapped into a bun. I absolutely hated having my hair like this,but since Eve makes me...

Speaking of Eve,she must be steaming right now.

**Eve POV  
>-<strong>

After the carriage had dropped me back off at the castle,I needed a bit of refreshment. I strides up the marble stairs that led up to the room of my general.

However,when I pushed open the door that was surprisingly unlocked,there was nobody inside. The balcony windows were open and the bed empty. While escape sounded possible,there is no way she can have gotten far.

The sheets on the bed were still partially open,signalling that she had been here. The book on her bedside table wasn't present.

Where could she have gone?

It's highly unlikely she went to the garden,and even more unlikely to the kitchen. Since these were two of the three places she was usually at (beside her room) so that left one viable option.

The library.

I turned on my heels and walked out of the room,closing the door behind me.

* * *

><p>Odd. She wasn't at the library,garden,or kitchen. I grimaced as that could only mean one thing. She was either killed or taken hostage.<p>

Most likely the latter. Just great,taking out the guards wasn't a great option at all.

I slammed my fist on a table beside me,almost breaking it. I wave my free hand,and in a matter of seconds,my two drones appear beside me.

"Moby. Remy. Find the white general and bring her back here. NOW!"

I hated losing my temper,but with her gone... I would be forced on the defence. My two drones fly away quickly,Moby skittering on the table before taking off.

I take a deep breath as I glared at nothing in particular.

How can they dare to even attempt this? Once I find out who did this,I'll have them punished...

After all,they're reckoning with one of the greatest forces in Elrios. Altera isn't as weak as most think.

I leave the library,hoping that I could find some clues to who did this. I can already hear the death bell's toll for the ones that did this.

* * *

><p><strong>Eterna POV<br>-**

I quietly made my way through to Rena's room and poked my head in. Rena was pulling at the clasp of my book,obviously trying to open it (and failing).

However,after a few seconds,Rena sharply turned her head to me.

"Did you need something?"

"Uh... If being bored counts."

Rena raised an eyebrow,obviously curious. Then again,for a general,being bored was usually not an issue in the middle of a huge war.

"Well then. Me and the others are going for a walk,perhaps you could join us. We leave in fifteen minutes."

I nodded,and backed out of the room,with Rena resuming her attempt to open the tome.

-Time skip-

The wait felt like an hour,even though it was only 15 minutes. I stood up from the bed I was sitting on,and left the room.

Rena was standing outside with the purple haired girl and Elsword. I nodded,then followed them out of the building.

The city of Velder was somewhat rustic,with a hint of its ancient history. I glance around with Rena beside me.

We arrive at the base of a cliff. Elsword starts trudging up the rocky and uneven path,with the girl (whom I have found to be named Aisha) following soon after. Rena pulls me along,jogging up the path.

The base of the cliff seems to be surrounded by a small forest,and the amount of vegetation lessens as the cliff climbs higher. Rena seems unusually excited,but then again,she is an Elf and elves love nature.

We arrive at the edge of the cliff. The view it provides is a perfect view of the city below. Rena and Elsword stand beside me,looking off into the horizon. The sun has just begun to set,casting shades of bright orange and red over the forest and city.

I reach up for the hair clip that holds my bun together,and snap it off. I pull at the end where the braid is tucked in to keep it secure,and pull it loose.

It feels so good to be free for once. Even though I might be stranded in enemy territory,there is still that refreshing feeling of being able to wear my hair loose,and not having to walk with that stiff posture.

A cool breeze blows through as the sun slowly dips below the horizon.

I smile for real,for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes,this chapter is unusually short (likely the shortest of all chapters) but I really wanted to save the rest of the walk for the next chapter that will focus on it completely. And simply because I wanted a cliffhanger! :D<strong>

**Eve: Dang it...**

**Rena: I feel like I'm kinda OOC...**

**Me: I try okay?**

**Rena: Whatever you say...**

**Me: Anyways,R&R people!**


	10. Window to the soul

**Sinojin- Lol,its that having a high ranking enemy general in your territory,that would unsettle anyone really. Obviously just going ahead and trusting would be way OOC,and as for why Altera is at war with everyone... It may be a bit of a spoiler :P but if you really wanna know,I'll tell you...**

**Jiro- I know,I know XD the picture isn't colored yet,and I need someone to trace it digitally on a OC submission format so I can upload it.. And yes,Eve got pretty mad there,and as for being hooked that fast... I'm not even that good at writing O.O**

**And here I am with chapter 10! And if you don't get the references to the language of flowers/symbolism of plants,there's google! :P**

**But to add word count and save you that trouble,I'll do it for you! (Doing it from memory,might be a bit off)**

**Yellow rose: Friendship, jealousy, apology, broken heart, intense emotion, undying love, extreme betrayal**

**Rainflower/Rain lily: Atonement for sins, never forgetting**

**Lily of the Valley: Sweetness, humility, returning happiness, trust**

**Plumeria: Perfection, new beginnings**

**Snowdrop: Consolation or hope**

**And the new font: "bold Italics" - Nasod equipment speech**

**With that explained,on with chapter 10! (Oh yeah,and the song fragment at the start is in Japanese,free cookie to whoever guesses what song it is! And not all the flowers mentioned here will show up in this chapter,so bear with me)**

* * *

><p>Even though this wasn't the best time for it,the feel of finally being free is just too wonderful to describe. I close my eyes and let out the song I held back. I rarely raised my voice,as it always resulted in me getting harshly lectured or beaten. But it was impossible to resist giving away to the spirit that yearned to be free.<p>

_"Nagareru toki no naka matataku  
>Setsuna teki kirameki wo<br>Kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame  
>Aruki tsuzukeru Believer<em>

_Dare ni mo mirenai yume wo mite  
>Iranai mono wa subete suteta<br>Yuzurenai omoi kono mune ni yadoshite_

_Mada riaru idearu no hazama ni ite  
>Gisei no kaze ni ashi wo torarete mo<br>Afureru shoudou wo osae kirenai  
>Tsuyoku motomeru kokoro ga aru kara.<em>

_Do you really represent justice?"_

I open my eyes again as I finish the short melody,looking back at the people around me. Rena held a look of surprise,while Elsword and Aisha were obviously confused. I smile sheepishly and wave my hand,gesturing for us to move on.

We headed down a separate path that leads into a fairly small forest. The air is slightly moist and the ground is shaded. Rena leads the rest of us,seemingly knowing every inch of this place.

A clearing lies ahead. A few flowering plants and bushes are scattered across the area,the soft scent of grass and wildflowers filling the air.

Rena is standing next to a small plant,the thin white petals surrounding gold pistils. My earpiece buzzes,sounding a message. Eve had programmed plant and animal knowledge into this,but I never got the chance to use it.

**_Registering data. Plant life form in question is the Rain Lily,but only distantly related to the true lily, Lilium. In the language of plants,this flower represents atonement._**

How very fitting for this occasion. Atonement does sound like the path I am on,but yet... How? I never took any lives directly,but indirectly... How many have I killed? How many have I sent to the grave? How many have I wounded inside?

I turned my head,and I see Rena standing besides a bush,holding a yellow blossom. The blossom is a creamy yellow,the bloom is layered,spreading out from the centre. The bud rests on a thorny stalk,pointing upward.

_Data registered. This flowering plant is the Rose,belonging to the kingdom Plante. Many color variations exist,the one in question is the yellow color variation. In the language of flowers,the meaning of roses varies through the color. Yellow roses represent betrayal and intense emotion._

How very much more fitting. After all,I had just betrayed Eve,the queen of Altera. I wonder how she's faring. Likely sending search parties after me.

But I don't understand why they do this. Why are they taking me out into the wilderness with only them? Even if I am unarmed,I've still been trained in fencing.

Then again,I've been trained in so many things. Sewing,gardening,dancing,and these manners lessons I absolutely hated.

All that pressure. Always being told to put up an illusion of a perfect girl...

Being a doll kept for its beauty,a sword used for its edge,and a nightingale caged for its song.

Am I a mere possession?

_-Flashback,2 years ago-_

_"But!"_

_"Shush my dear. You have to,after all,this is a royal ball!"_

_I sighed as I looked down on the overly elaborate gown I was put into. The swirls of silk thread on fine velvet was overly puffy,and the framework underneath was restraining movement to the point I could barely walk. I tugged at the frilly cuffs of the sleeves with distaste,preferring loose garments instead._

_The gown itself was a soft shade of pink,accented with rose decorations and green silk sashes,and freshwater pearls adorned the belt. The puffy sleeves were trimmed with lace,and the top wrapped in satin ribbon. A huge flowing bow was tightly tied at my back,forcing me to stand straight._

_Eve's servants crowded around me,hanging every available part of me with rich jewels and silk cloth. My hair was tied up into a formal high bun,pinned down with a tiara. I pulled at the many ruffles on the waist area,obviously uncomfortable._

_An overly sweet scent was flowing through the air. Perfume... How I hated that stuff._

_Then came the ball itself. I was forced to stand by Eve's throne as she overlooked the ball. Eve's gown was midnight black cascading silk in a long ankle-length gown. Silver sashes were tied around the waist,and the dress was sleeveless and tied on the back of the neck. A delicate gold crown sits on her head as she takes a seat on the black throne._

_I gaze out at the room. The ceiling is absurdly high,and mirrors were everywhere. A gleaming gold chandelier hung with crystals was hanging from the ceiling,reflecting the candlelight around the room. The fine gold points of light seem to dance across the walls in their own little waltz._

_A huge table set with the finest cuisine from all around Elrios was on the other side of the room. Almost anything you could ever want or taste,all at the highest quality. The floor was fine tiles,arranged in mosaics._

_As for the guests,all their eyes were glazed over. Perfectly content in their little world. All I could see in them was greed for more... That's right. This world,corrupted by greed and desire. What would it take to change that?_

_Eve glances at me,somewhat displeased with the color of my gown. But then again,it's not like I liked it myself._

_"Go change into something less flowery,and get something more benefitting of your role."_

_I was relieved at these words. I skittered off into the dressing room,pulling off and almost tearing the layered ruffles._

_I yanked off the heavy necklaces and pulled loose my hair. It was such a relief to not have to wear that any longer._

_I throw aside the ruby choker set with pearls that was on my neck seconds ago,and I pull open my wardrobe doors._

_I pull on the ceremonial commander uniform,feeling relaxed in compression with the stuffy gown. The uniform was somewhat elaborate,being embroidered with fine patterns,but not being everywhere. I tighten and buckle the belt across my waist and take out the ceremonial sword._

_The sword was slightly covered with dust,but I blow it off. I gently slide on the sword,and pull on my usual officer cap._

_I gently rustle through the wooden box carved with patterns,and pull out a simple silver pin in the shape of a feather and set with clear white gems. I gently undo the clasp and pin it on,them rummage through once more._

_A few minutes later,I glance at my reelection in the full body mirror._

_I preferred this uniform far more. A ankle length outfit much like my battle uniform,but only a single belt was present. The uniform was pure white and gold,only hints of black were present. Long white dress pants adorned with fine patterns of gold thread served as the rest of the outfit. Extending from the belt was a layered format of fine velvet,stretched around a thin frame to hold it up. It gave an appearance not unlike a trench coat. I adjust the ceremonial sword on my belt,and grip the small relic pin in my hand._

_This relic was crafted using the finest technology Altera had to offer. Combined with El energy,this innocent looking pin,when attached at the back of the outfit,would unleash a shining hologram. An ethereal looking wing that floated on thin air. Bright white,but hinted with the slight edge of gold._

_I pull back the heavy scarlet curtains once more and take my spot beside Eve. She seems much more pleased now._

_I sigh and glance at the clock. No matter how much more comfortable I was,this was going to be a long night..._

_-Flashback End-_

"Hello,Elrios to Eterna..."

I snapped back to reality as Rena's voice sounded through my ear,bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Good,you're back among the living." Elsword grinned as he turned to Aisha.

"Hurry up,we're leaving." I turned to see Aisha,with her head turned to me.

I nod as I follow them back to Velder,preparing for anything that was to come. After all,isn't it just a matter of time until I'm questioned?

* * *

><p><strong>Rena POV<br>-**

I stopped toying with the rose I was looking at earlier,to see Eterna staring off into the sky above us.

Still... What is with these constant zoning off into space moments she has? She's a lot less serious then she was expected to be.

But then again,what do I know about her? Pretty much nothing.

I glance over and sigh. It's time to go now. "Hello,Elrios to Eterna..." I muttered as she snapped back to reality.

Elsword grinned. "Good,you're back among the living."

He's more mature now,but there's always that hint of the brash and impatient self of his that shows up time to time...

Speaking of,we should be getting back soon,Vanessa mentioned that there was a meeting tonight...

The road back was short,as we arrived once more in the Velder Capitol. It was market day,so the streets were bustling with activity. But we weren't stopping by at the market anyways. We returned to the base,which seemed more worn down for some reason,and headed in.

I glanced at Eterna,who skipped across the halls to the room she was assigned. Unusually happy it seems.

Sometimes,you really have to wonder at the seemingly innocent girl...

Just what kind of person is she? Is there a window on her thought? She's quiet and reserved,is this truly the white tactician that brought Hamel to its knees?

Those are questions we may never have an answer to. After all,in her records I have managed to access to an extent...

_"This is a vision... No,a dream. I had this dream when I acquired when I first opened this book on that fateful evening. In a flurry,I shot out of my bed and darted to my table. I snatch the bright white feather quill out of the ink well,almost spilling the dark liquid inside. Hastily,I jot down this message,for whoever may read it._

_I was dancing through the sky with my sword,like the world had put us into a tragically timed dance. I hear the toll of a bell in the distance,as I realize the only skill I truly ever needed was resisting being ordinary. Only the weak let others control them. The strong wear the masks they choose to wear,paint themselves the color they want to be,and be the image they desire to be._

_This dance across the vibrantly painted heavens was truly my moment of true peace. I could feel the winds blowing through the loose midnight strands behind me. I felt like proclaiming my joy as I felt all the pressure from the past lifting. The rhythmical velvet steps I took as I spun across the air. The pale and thin blade of my sword whisking through the air as easily as a hot knife through butter._

_Is this the feel of rising like the break of dawn? All this time,being forced to conceal all that I treasure. My love for ice and snow,and everything I had ever adored... The sound of the howling wind dancing in the air around me echoes all around. Is this the feeling of regret? Mourning? Sorrow? But for now,I do not care._

_I could feel the long ribbons on my hair unfurling,and unconsciously,I grab and throw off the crown on my head,hearing it shatter behind me. The elegant grace of a dance in the sky,something nothing else on Elrios could ever rival. I can't describe this pleasure,to be who I am,even if the toll of the bell might be the ring of my death bell. But even if it is,I can only thank fate for allowing me a dance with the wind. Up here in this forlorn heaven,I can finally breathe my first breath of fresh air in such a long while. Even if I'm all alone,I get to be who I am._

_Not the perfect image I always have to be._

_Even if I left this life behind,I'll be too relived to grieve. Standing,eternal,in the life I've chosen."_

_-The first journal entry in the Tome of Eternity_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 10! Kinda short (no,not really XD. its the longest chapter so far,woot!) but I hope it was enough to answer some questions. What will happen next and what is the fate she faces? (And it turns out that her book is a journal as well) Find out next time! And will someone be kind enough to inform me about the Ice Burner status on the NA server? ;^;<strong>


	11. Lost past,uncertain future

**Hello people,this is chapter 11~**

**Jiro- YES I KNOW,FINALLY DOUBLE DIGITS! So,what was confusing? I'll explain it And I did die,I rose from the dead XD**

**Sinojin: Sent ya a PM :P I hope you got it!**

**Elsword: Wait,did you ever do a disclaimer?**

**Me: *buried under piles of lawsuits* No. ELSWORD BELONGS TO KOG!**

***lawsuits burn***

**Me: YEAH,LET IT BURN! LET IT BURN! Onto the chapter!**

**Eve: WAIT!**

**Me: What?**

**Eve: Weren't you gonna ask people if they were interested in a spin off of Frozen?**

**Me: Oh right! SO PEEPS...**

**-dramatic pause-**

**Me: Im considering writing an Elsword spin off the movie,Frozen. It will have it's unique twists,so it won't be like the movie exactly. If so though,I have already decided who Elsa and Sven is,but will need suggestions on Anna and Kristoff. Hans shall be Eve- *slapped***

**Eve: Why do I always get the evil role?**

**Me: Quiet you. Sven shall be Chungy,and Elsa shall be Raven! *stabbed***

**Raven: WAIT A SECOND,WHY AM I ELSA?**

**Me: You get ice powers,quiet you. Plus it is for plot purposes,so shut your mouth. And no,Seris is not in this.**

**Ara: Can we get on with the chapter already?**

**Me: OH RIGHT! ON WITH DA CHAPTER~ LET IT GO~**

**Everyone: /)_-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rena POV<br>-**

I stride down the hall,clutching the heavy white book in my arms. If this is truly a window to her thoughts,I should bring this to the meeting.. More journal entries are inside,it's amazing on how she can pour so much hidden emotion inside a single entry. It really makes you wonder..

_-flashback-_

_I gently turned the stark white pages of the heavy book,taking in every word. Entry after entry,telling about the pain of past days._

_"Today... Just like any other day,trapped in this tower. But then again,freedom.. Is it something all life deserves? Or is it something only certain people deserve? The scratching of my quill is all that I hear today,as the golden sun casts its rays upon the kingdom._

_Appearances are deceiving. In this fantasy palace,it simply masks darkness. Freedom is everything I've ever wanted,but it is the only thing I can't reach. So much for my happy ending. Who would accept me anyways?_

_I'm merely an image held by pressure. If anyone saw anything besides this image,who would accept me? I can even wonder,are all my memories fake? Am I someone raised to be used?_

_The cool wind blows through the window,and the stained glass casting colorful shadows across the room. Birds chirp outside,and the fragrance of the flowers wafts through the air. It sounds so stupid,but I envy the wind,being free,going anywhere they wish._

_Soft white clouds drift through the vibrant sky above,the golden sun shining brilliantly. I really can't help feeling left out._

_What else do I have to say? Not much,do I?"_

_A glimpse behind that cold front,like a child left in the dark all alone..._

_"Today.. This begins. Eve has declared war against the rest of Elrios. As Altera's El runs out,Eve knows that it won't last much longer. And El is not exactly something a nation will give up without a fight. And now,I am called to duty once more..."_

_I can only stare at the golden pin in my hands. Authority and power. All in this object._

_The longing for freedom,it still echoes within my mind. But I can't run away. I'm not powerful,I'm not strong. After all these years,Eve had not bothered to cut my hair.. I draw my ceremonial sword from its scabbard._

_Its dull,but still sharp enough to cut some things._

_I carefully place its blade near my waist. I glance at my reflection in the blade,and swing the sword._

_The rest of the ebony threads fall to the ground,almost 3 feet of it. Oh well,I'll get someone to pick that up later. Eve had always complained about the time it took for me to wash my hair anyways._

_Still... It feels lonely here. No matter if I have everything I could want,I want freedom! I don't want to be someone I'm not.."_

_More entries are littered among the battle plans and weapon designs. It's amazing,how a single girl could bring whole armies to its knees. The weapons are designed for maximum power and stealth,silent and deadly. It's truly amazing._

_-Flashback end-_

I rise out of my thoughts as I reach for a doorknob and turn,hearing the click resonate through the hall. I push open the door,and see what's in front of me.

Everyone was seated at a long table,a creaky lightbulb hanging above the ceiling. Aisha wasn't here yet,Elsword staring off into space,and Ara polishing her spear,while leaned against the wall.

I gently slipped into a seat beside Vanessa,and awaited for the rest of the party,as Raven and Chung streamed into the room. I had carried the book with me,but I'm not sure if I should show what I have found. After all,this is such personal information..

But then again,should I really care? She is an enemy general,who knows if these are truths or lies.

I decide to pull out the heavy book,the bookmark coming out as well,as I pulled. The finely painted designs on the cover were not worn or faded,but appeared to be freshly painted and brand new. While I have managed to open it,the summoning magic just would not open to me. Perhaps it only obeys her? Seems logical.

A black and white jewel,in a perfect cabochon cut,are attached to the fine silk ribbon hanging from the spine. The domed stones glittered from the dull light that streamed in from a window,partially blocked by a curtain.

I gently pulled open the clasp once more,and turn to a page. More entries,and more words...

The words of black on the stark white pages are neat and formal,obviously written by quill. Even the dried ink seems to have a fragment of the emotion poured into these words. As past poets have said:

'_Paper is dead without a story,ink worthless without words,and all the world broken without stories.' _I recite the words in my head as I turn a page.

Until one entry grabs my attention.

I glance down at the words,expecting so much. This single page seems to hold so much,even if I have not begun reading.

_"The first thing I've ever heard,was an adventurer telling us his story. It was back then,many years ago. It was a wonderful tale,walking along the flawless sands of a deserted island. Venturing through valleys and plains nobody has seen before,and to trudge through untouched forests coated in mist. In a land of wonder and elegance,not knowing sadness or pain,but only love and a never ending passion._

_The night sky was said to be a rich deep navy,the speaks of silver shining brilliantly in the darkness. A blazing fire burning by his side,a golden ember occasionally flying out of the roaring flames. Through the night and into the day,was a sight one could find only in a dream. Calm cerulean waters,free of any pollution,cool to the touch. Golden sands washed in and out along with the waves,and the wildlife was at peace._

_And at the peak of a snowy mountain,the mounds of shimmering white piling higher and higher. More of these pure white flakes raining from the sky,and not a sound was to be heard. Then the story flashes to a verdant green plain,rich with life. The tall blades of emerald colored grass,littered with morning dew. Shades of red and gold were plastered among the verdant green.._

_Ah yes,it was truly a wonderful story he had told when he passed by our village. And only two weeks later,Eve had stormed the village and taken all of us..."_

Ah yes,it does sound wonderful. But inside,I could feel a prick of envy. I had cut off my connection with nature,for more power to protect my friends. I could no longer feel the life in the bare soil,or hear the whispers of the forests. The grass seemed just like any plant now,when I used to be able to feel the life inside them.

And as for Eterna herself. She's quiet and rarely speaks. Who knows what could be going on in her mind. I'm starting to think that we might have taken the wrong general. Is this truly,the one who has brought Hamel,the white city,to it's knees?

**Aisha POV  
>-<strong>

I stepped through the barren halls,searching for the meeting room. All the doors looked the same,so it was impossible to tell which door led to what. I made another left turn,and pulled open another random door,in hopes that this one contained someone that could guide me.

The room was a dusty bedroom. The bed however,was occupied. Then I realized that I had been going around in circles,as this was Eterna's bedroom...

She's asleep. Just great.

But then,a glimmer of gold catches my eye.

On the desk sits a fine golden crown,fairly small,enough to easily fit under a cap without notice. I quietly make my way over,and pick up the delicate object.

It almost feels like picking up that ring again... Glittering and beautiful,but terrible at the same time. The gold was highly polished,the metalwork so delicate you could feel the engravings at the lightest touch. A single flawless clear teardrop jewel rested at the tip.

Next to the crown was a badge. An opalescent crown mounted on a gold circle,and a white gold ribbon trailing off the right,a black and red on the left. Three pairs of wings are neatly placed at the sides,the top and bottom being white. However,the middle wing was midnight black.

I look to the slightly cracked mirror before me,then look back down at the crown in my hands.

As they say,beauty is a girl's best friend. But to me,it was my worst enemy. It was what had taken my former power,left me helpless and weak. I was once a respected girl.

The haunting gleam. The finely cut jewel. The glittering metalwork.

A piece of perfection,glittering and gorgeous,but representing the rule of Altera. How ironic.

I resist the urge to place the crown on my head as I set it back down on the dusty wood. I refuse to make the same mistake as I had in the past...

Just then,something under the sheets began to stir.

_Oh snap._

**There concludes the chapter! I'm wondering,should I make an April fool's bonus chapter? I would be pretty fun to screw with Eterna's floating book (maybe it could smack Eve over the head!) but you guys are my readers,so what do you think?**

**As always,R&R!**


	12. The Second Battle

**Hello peeps,here is the next chapter! Sinojin- Comic relief you say? This is my attempt at providing it,but it's most likely to fail,lol. Have fun reading this fail of a chapter... *sulks in corner of shame***

**Eve: Okay... Also,this is her first attempt at humor,and is most likely to fail epically. Me: Oh shut up,here goes! Also,Add shall be added in sometime. **

**Me: You guys can vote in the reviews to decide if he should be on Altera's side,or the humans. Without further ado! HE WILL NOT BE ADDED UNTIL I GET 5 VOTES.**

** Add: Mastermind**

* * *

><p><strong> - Aisha POV - <strong>

The shaking went on for a few seconds,when something rose from under the covers. And that something was..

Rena?

"Rena.. What are you doing here?" "I dunno. I just got here." "What is even going on here?"

"I dunno." I reached for my staff,only to pick up... Ara's spear? Sure enough,Ara's heavy golden and black spear was in my hands,and I almost dropped it on my foot in reached over to draw her bow,and what she picked up was... Two drones? A black and white drone were flying in circles around her,both resembling knights,holding javelins and shields.

What's going on here? I turned around,only to see Elsword run through the door,carrying... My staff.

"ElBaka! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY STAFF?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT I CAN'T SEEM TO GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

Then Ara poked her head through the doorway,and she had... The Yama raja had Chung's Silver shooters at her side,and his cannon slung over her shoulder. She was obviously exhausted from carrying that thing,but than again,who wouldn't be? How does Chung do it... And what do ya know,the next to come in the room was Chung,who was holding Raven's sword. The deadly chaser looked frantic at not having his Silver Shooters,and looked like he was about to cry.

I swear,if one more person comes here,that doorframe is going to break-

Speak of the devil. The next in was a very ticked off Grand Master,who was holding the great sword of The Lord Knight.

And of course,as fate would have it,the doorframe burst,and sent a storm of splinters and dust all over the room. Now it's missing a wall.

Rena spoke up. "Could someone please tell me what's going on here?"

"Nope." Said the fox.

A/N: WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY- *gets hit*

"I don't know what's happening myself." Replied the Night Watcher.

"Nada." Mumbled the Deadly Chaser.

"Zilch." Came the Grand Master.

You could almost see the sweatdrop roll down my head as I stared at the scene. And what do you know,the final one to enter was Raven,carrying Rena's bow. And all throughout the day,cries of "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Resounded throughout the Velder capital.

-Meanwhile...-

Ah,in Altera the floating kingdom,all was at peace,until a cry that could shatter windows resounded through the palace. "MOBY! REMY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" You would never expect this from the Queen of Destruction,Eve. She had woken up this morning,expecting Moby and Remy at her side. But what she found instead,was a gleaming red and gold claymore. The shout had woken up the whole castle,Eterna included,who was somehow back in the Alterian castle.

And neither were things going well for the White Tactician. Up in the white spire,chaos was ensuing. 6 floating violet diamonds were hovering around her. Each diamond bore a power button shaped insignia in the middle. The White Tactician was trying to sort out the ones that were flying around her in a jumbled mess. "Can someone please tell me what's happening here..." She moaned.

_ -Meanwhile once more...- _

In the depths of a high-tech underground lab,a certain scientist was pissed. His dynamos were gone,and they were replaced by a book. A BOOK! The book hovered innocently beside him,it's pages open and flapping. Almost like a pet bird.

And as fate would have it once more,the "book" changed into a pale lilac coloured bird,flapping its wings,then landing on his shoulder. What was going on here. He had fallen asleep at his work table,and had woken up to THIS. His messy high ponytail seemed more dishevelled then usual,and his long white lab coat was slightly wrinkled. The shout of "What. The. Hell... IS HAPPENING HERE?!"had resonated through the lab that day.

And if you looked up 'chaos' in the dictionary,you would find today's date under it. Because despite everyone's confusion/anger/just plain irritation,the war still carried on. And today,the armies met on a grassy field. Eve was sitting on a black throne facing the battlefield,Eterna trying to find something to sit on. As her book usually served as a chair as well. And only for the 6 hovering diamonds to automatically form a seat. She had a doubtful look on her face,but since she was tired after walking out here,she sat down on the diamonds without hesitation. And on the other side,the ElGang were trying to sort out their uncooperative weapons. The only one who could actually do anything was the Grand Master,who at least ended up with a similar weapon. The others however,were not so lucky.

Aisha was barely able to hold the long spear,and had already dropped it twice. The Deadly Chaser was trying to get used to not being able to shoot things,and had cut himself quite a few times when he mistook the blade for a trigger. And with the fox and Rena,they had even worse luck. The drones just hovered around Rena and spun around in circles around her. As for Ara,she was trying to piece together how reloading worked,and had actually pointed the muzzle at herself at one point.

In the distance,a certain scientist was watching the battle,the bird still at his side,which was now singing. And the first shot was fired. But Eve and the Elgang paid no attention,as they couldn't fight without their respective weapons. They were trying harder to sort out the weapons themselves. And unfortunately for Add,the bird to suddenly took off,and changed back into a book. And the scientist chased after it unwillingly. And said book was making a beeline for.. Eve?

The book zipped through the air toward Eve,and whacked her over the head,before returning to a confused Tactician,who was currently playing chess. "Checkmate- What's that?" And she looked up,to see her book flying around her head. It instantly settled down in her lap. "On hey,you're back. As I was saying,checkmate,I win." And Apple could only plop face down on the desk as she lost her 5th match. For Eve,she was just calmly watching the battle..

When something smacked her upside the head. The first thought that went through her head was: "WHAT. THE. EL!" Meanwhile,the scientist,also known as Add,was watching from afar. The book had flown to a girl,who was locked in a game of chess with a pink-haired Nasod. She looked up as the book returned,and proceeded to checkmate. And what she was sitting on... HIS dynamos. What. The. El.

Then fate decided to be a jerk once more. Eterna was about to switch to Proto,in hopes for a better match,when the dynamo-stool slipped from underneath her. Luckily for her,she landed in a patch of clover. The Elgang however,wasn't as lucky,as the ground they were standing on was damp and muddy,and when Elsword slipped on a patch of grass,he planted face first into a pile of mud.

And even better for Add,his dynamos were back. But long story short,the battle ended in a draw. But the Elgang at the very least put the time to good use,as they got to sort their weapons back in order.

But karma was watching. This isn't gonna end anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Half messed up job at humor. I feel like its not even humor at this point. *sulks in corner of shame* I swear,I need to be on crack to write actual humor. Also,if you want to proceed to the next canonical chapter,please skip to chapter 12 when it comes out~<strong>


	13. Calm before the storm

**Welcome to chapter 12 people~ I have now decreed that there shall be a bonus chapter every 10 reviews,and they shall be humor and stuff! Including PVP with each other's weapons... Also,Warcraft doesn't belong to me,if you see the reference in this chapter.**

**Sinojin- Sent le PM! And I can't stop laughing at the fact that you actually gave me leaves in-game... Hehe...**

**Now. We are ready to spilt her job paths. Take your vote people!**

**Imperial- White tactician  
>Rebellious- Astral tactician<br>Transform- Battle tactician**

**And around chapter 15-17,we will spilt the path of the story into White rebellion or Black rebellion..**

**White rebellion is the original idea. It's much more dramatic and sad,with character deaths galore!  
>Black rebellion is ironically the happier one. It's for you peeps who can't stand angst and deaths! But at least one person will still die. Hehe.<strong>

**Take your votes! Whichever one gets voted more shalt get written first!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aisha POV<br>-**

I gently turned around,and a drowsy Eterna stuck her head out from under the sheets. She tilted her head and glanced over.

"What are you doing here?"

I put on a sheepish smile and turned and dashed out of the room. What a close call.

I made another turn and pulled open another door. This one was slightly tighter,but inside was seated Elsword,Vanessa,Rena,Ara,and Chung.

I let out a relieved sigh as I plop down next to Rena,who was looking into a heavy and elegant book.

What was I doing in there anyways...

The crown automatically leaps back to the front of my mind.

The gleaming gold. The shining teardrop. The matchless metalwork.

Only in the past,had I not made that mistake.

_-Flashback-_

_At the tender age of 11,the young girl had already achieved the legendary title of Grand Magus. She had tagged along one day to an excavation site out in the desert,where she looked around and examined a few relics._

_After a few hours,she had grown bored,and went off on her own._

_Little did she know,the greatest danger awaited. As power is paid for by flesh,so shall talent be paid with the soul._

_She had stumbled upon some ancient ruins,the sandstone weak and crumbled. But she had wondered inside,where she discovered a carved chamber behind a ruined door._

_But had she stopped to read the inscription,that would have saved all that she loved._

_"Whoever takes up this ring of curses shall lose all that they have. As talent is only worth what one can resist and sacrifice."_

_And in her curiosity and carelessness,she had slipped on the ring without a second thought. A blinding white light had shot from the radiant white jewel,but vanished in a few seconds._

_All the awesome powers of the grand magus,gone. And as soon as she tried to cast a counterspell,the ring vanished into thin air._

_Along with all the grand power she possessed._

_After she returned home,her parents were overcome with shock and grief. And that night,they were killed. The killers knowing that she was powerless to defend herself._

_She was once a radiant Mage,now just an ordinary girl._

_-Flashback end-_

I snapped awake once more and was greeted by the sight of Vanessa staring at me. I scratched my head and motioned that she keep going.

That crown and ring... Why do they seem so similar?

Or perhaps it is the fact that they are both evil disguised as a miracle.

It's absolutely perfect. Down to the last detail. But it feels if I picked it up,I would lose all that I have once again. And I never intend for that to happen ever again.

She's still the same,silent and rarely speaks. What thoughts lie in her mind,we may never know.

But one question remains.

Can we trust her?

* * *

><p><strong>Eve POV (AN) Holy crap,Eve finally gets the spotlight again *stabbed*  
>-<strong>

The White Tactician.. Where did she go? I need her back. There simply isn't a suitable replacement for her. There simply isn't.

As for the other..

I gently whisk around and turn to the grand stairs,the handles polished to the finest degree,and the velvet carpet spotless. I slowly stride up the stairs,the long fur trimmed cape dragging behind me.

What should I do.. There simply isn't any way for me to launch an offense without her present. The other generals don't live up to her level of war.

I glance up as I hear quiet footsteps down the same stairs I was on. I turn to the right,and it was a boy,seemingly in his late teens,striding down the stairs with a calm air and authority Eterna didn't possess. Her fragile state and posture had made her seem more like a porcelain doll rather then a military general.

The uniform he donned was a scarlet red,rather then the graceful white and gold of Eterna's dress. A pin,much alike hers,was clipped to the sleeve. A ornate gold sword hilt stuck out of the fine black sheath on his belt. The whole image gave off authority and hidden power,so much unlike that first day.

A regal black cape hung off from the shoulders,the back bearing a symbol that resembled a bird holding a sphere of light. White and gold lined the edges,giving a fine contrast.

Ah yes. The second high general,the blood colonel.

Only if it was enough to launch the offense against Velder. He may be devastating on the field,but not so great in the strategy factor.

But perhaps,I should stop relying on her. It's about time I tried without her. After all,what shall happen if she passes? I refuse to let my kingdom rely on the strength of a single person.

I tapped on the button embedded in the earpiece I wore,and prepared to declare war.

"Everyone,ready offense on Velder,send troops to the outskirts of Velder,and ready selves to attack."

A whirring sound echoed throughout the castle as I finished giving my order,and I could hear the troops loading themselves on an airship,and preparing for war. I smirked as I knew that they would now face one of the hardest challenges to come.

I hope the knights are ready for one of my trump cards.

They will perish. I turn and make a gesture at the quiet general,and he nods and strides away,preparing for offense.

Oh yes. The whole of Elrios shall know the meaning of pain,when we take over.

I stride down the hall,and sweep my hand. A hidden door reveals itself,and slides open. The high tech walls blazed with bright blue lights,and the door shut behind me as I stepped in.

A black throne rose out of the ground,and a screen sparked to life,showing the battle situation at Velder. My troops were planted within the forest near Velder,preparing to strike. I flick my wrist,and the scene slides to show a projection of Velder.

I chuckle as I knew that Velder would soon fall. They stand no chance against my trump card.

_This kingdom shall fall,and from the ashes shall rise a new civilization that shall shake the foundations of the world._

* * *

><p><strong>That ends chapter 12! I know it's kinda short,but I tried my hardest. I hope you enjoyed this chapter,and what is to come! Make sure to vote on job paths and the story spilt paths!<strong>


	14. The strike of the storm

**Hello people,we are approaching the crossroad! It's black or white,so take your choice! There's also a Warcraft reference here,if you can catch it!**

**Sino- It's because you don't want Eve to die isn't it -u- figures that was coming. And who knows,Aisha wasn't always the smartest.. And I never got an answer o.o**

**Anyways,make sure to say if I should write the Frozen spin! I have done some further casting:**

**Anna- Aisha  
>Kristoff- Elsword (plot)<br>Olaf- undecided  
>Sven- Chungie (yes,Chung is a reindeer)<br>Elsa- Raven (plot again)  
>Hans- Eve (because.)<strong>

**Anyways,have fun voting on who Olaf shall be! Rena,Add and Ara are left,hmm. And no,I will not pair anyone other then Elsword and Aisha,and even that is for plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ara POV<br>-**

I gently glanced out the window,only to be met by chaos and discord.. What has happened in Velder?

I am Ara,the Sakra Devanam. Someday,I shall find my brother. But for now,this will have to wait as something seems to have happened..

The door slammed open behind me,only to reveal a panicked Night Watcher.

"Ara..! Altera..."

"What about Altera?.. Unless you mean..." I replied in a panicked voice.

"Yeah. Altera is attacking."

Guess this answers my question. Velder is under attack.

"The others are already on their way,I just have to notify Elsword." Rena said quickly before rushing out of the room,headed toward Elsword's.

I hopped off the chair I was resting on,and grabbed the heavy spear leaning against the wall. Without hesitation,I darted out the room and through the halls.

The walls seem to speed past me as I rush out of the building,to be greeted with the sight of Altera's marching army. The thousands of warriors,headed toward this very city. I hadn't expected an offense this quickly..

Aisha was on a high cliff,raining down shards of ice in her blizzard shower. Elsword was out in the front lines,fighting along the Red Knights,and his sister. The dual sword wielders were devastating on the battlefield,but it simply wasn't enough to hold them back.

I dashed toward the front lines,with my spear in hand. But then I saw a splash of red and black among the silver,with the gleam of gold. I shrugged it off as a trick of the light,and dashed into the air.

I surrounded a group of soldiers,and launched myself into attack. Leaping and twirling through the air,leaving strikes behind me with terrifying power. I ended the assault with a long sweep of my spear,and watched as the group fell to the ground.

I turned around as an arrow shot by me. The verdant arrow resembled a twig,and I knew automatically that it was Rena. I turned,and the Night Watcher was laying traps in rows across the lines,and shooting her dreaded twig shots.

I heard a scream,and turned around. The whole squad behind me was now dead on the ground,and laying lifeless in pools of crimson.

I felt a little sick,but kept going on. The crowds seemed endless,the waves of silver never ceasing. But I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to them.

Above the crowd was a woman,roughly in her mid-20's. Dressed in a sleek black outfit,with lines of white and pink. Two blades hung from her back,and a pair of white ribbons trailed from her pin. Long silver threads hung from her head,and a pure blue gem was nestled in her forehead.

Dual drones,one black and one white,were beside her. Both honed a long spear,and she was commanding many thin black spears. The spears had a futuristic feel,and they were slowly diminishing our numbers.

I knew that that was a problem,but I will have to address it later-

Just then,I felt a heavy cut on my left leg. My knees buckled and I sank to the ground, such a cut could have only been made by a blade,but who would have been able to strike at such a place.. Elsword,Elesis,and Raven were the only known sword users who could catch me off guard like that,

And they wouldn't have done this. No,they couldn't have. Elsword and Elesis were on the front lines,and so was Raven.

The blood was now flowing freely from the wound,and I couldn't stop it. I carefully picked myself up,and trudged back to camp,using my spear as support.

Aisha turned her head toward me,and her eyes widened.

"Ara... Who did this?"

I could only give a weary "I don't know..." Before the world went black.

I only felt myself falling before I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Elesis POV<br>-**

I swung my claymore at another crowd,and these things were endless. Ara had somehow taken a heavy wound,and had to retreat. Aisha was back at the camp,tending injuries.

Which left me,Elsword,Rena,and Raven on the front lines. Chung was sniping from afar,taking Aisha's post.

But it's strange for Ara to just go down like that. After all,she was the famed Sakra Devanam,unmatched in close combat.

I turned as I heard a scream,that belonged to..

Elsword!

I almost dropped my claymore in my rush to get to him. There were two deep cuts on his left arm,and one on his left. There were a few scratches on his neck,and he was collapsed on the ground,the white of his outfit being stained red by his own blood.

I knelt beside him,and picked up his wounded body. The blood flow was massive,and would cause death if not treated. I pulled out a long strip of bandage,and wrapped it around his arm. I gestured to some members of the squad behind me to take him back,and they lifted him up and pulled him to camp.

I picked up my claymore once more,when I felt the same cut on my arm,causing me to drop my weapon. Such a cut could have only been a blade..

I looked up,and a golden blade was pointed at my face. The brilliant sharp steel placed just under my chin,ready to take my head if needed.

I glanced up,and I caught a glance of crimson and black. The gold blade was gripped firmly in a gloved hand,and I struggled to stay up. His other arm.. Was.. Mechanical?

The one holding the blade...

_Raven..?_

A pair of piercing gold eyes gazed down at me,and I felt a second cut on my leg.

_It can't be... How..._

I heard the sound of people rushing and shouting as the world went black before my eyes. My claymore slipped from my grip as I fell onto the ground.

_Just as the blade rends flesh,so must power scar the spirit._

* * *

><p><strong>That concludes this chapter! You people can guess who was the one that did a number on the Elsiblings and Ara! Hint: It's not actually Raven.<strong>

**Have fun with your guesses,I'll enjoy watching them!**


	15. Waltz of the battlefield

**Welcome to chapter 14,did you peeps have fun guessing? If yes.. Well... Anyways! We are heading to chapter 14,and the branch off rapidly approaches...**

**Jiro- Congrats. ouo yes,it's Edan. In any case,if you like action,you're gonna love the battle part.**

**Sino- It's okay ^^ in any case,enjoy the chapter!**

**Silver- If you mean Code Geass,you should. Actually,you must. There's a reason it was the best of 2007. Or was it 2006? In any case,have fun with this chapter!**

**Ara: Please people!**

**Eve: ...**

**Chung: I have nothing to do with this...**

**Aisha: Why are we talking?**

**Eve: These conversations have no purpose other then to fill the author's word count.**

**Aisha: Oh right...**

**Me: VOTE PEOPLE DANGIT,I NEED TO KNOW! ONTO THE CHAPTER! Also,I have now done a logo art for rebellion,check it out here: sta. sh/0124a4fovhpz (remove space)**

**And here's a bit of a promotion image for the imperial path!: sta. sh/01myknr1ruyn (remove space) and I'm sorry for the terrible camera ;; in any case,onward!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ara POV<br>-**

The world spun back into place as I opened my eyes once more,only to find myself in the infirmary. I glanced around,and a worried Aisha was sitting between mine and another bed. The other bed..

Held a wounded Grand Master.

The Grand Master,casting judgement with her Sword of Relics,was now downed and injured. How can this be?

Aisha tilted her head at me,and gave a sad sigh.

"Even Elsword is down now. He's in just as bad of a condition. Our troops aren't in the best status either. And soon after Elesis went down.. Chung came down to take a look,and he's down too. Raven's keeping the front lines along with Rena."

I gasped. Is this even possible? This many of us down?

Aisha could only sadly nod once more. "The wounds were all blade wounds. Just before Elesis really knocked,she said that the one who held the blade resembled Raven. But it couldn't have been Raven,as he wasn't even around when Elesis went down."

I was stumped. Who can this have been..?

"Anyways,get some rest. You're gonna need it."

Just then,a groan came from the other bed,as Elesis flipped over to face us,and opened her scarlet eyes.

"Hey.. What happened?" Came the weary voice of the Grand Master.

Asha looked down forlornly,then got up from her stool.

"I'll go check on Elsword and Chung now. Ara,I hope you don't mind explaining.." Aisha said as she left the room.

I looked to Elesis,whose worry was clear in her eyes. It was rare to see her like this,as she was almost a goddess of the battlefield.

I calmly repeated to her all Aisha had told me,and her eyes widened when I reached the part of the fall of our comrades. It seems that I'm not the only one surprised..

"... How?"

"I know Elesis,I know..."

"But... Who was that anyways?"

"We may never know,but for now... We either take it out or Velder will fall."

"Understood. I just hope Raven and Rena make it."

"And if they don't?"

"Do we even want to think about that?"

"No,not really."

"All we can do now is hope for the best."

"I know."

* * *

><p><em>-On the battlefield-<em>

**3rd Person POV (A/N: Likely botched 3rd person. Also,Magica by Kalafina does not belong to me! The lyrics here is the English translation,as Magica is a Japanese song. Playing the song adds to the mood! This is the full version!)  
>-<strong>

The battle of Velder rages on. There are only four major heroes left. The so-called 'Goddess of justice',the Heir of holy Erendil,and the two masters of the blade.

Nobody knows what lies ahead,the future is shrouded in the mist of doubt and war,and only few can see through it.

But in the heart of this fighting,a streak of red and white clash. The sound of the cold steel clashing rings through the crisp air of battle,and their own war goes on,ignoring the chaos around them. This is the waltz of blades...

The world around them seems to have stopped for them. A clashing sound rings through the air as the enormous powers clash. Blood against justice.

You can almost hear a faint song in the heat of this battle,echoing through this charged atmosphere. A legend untold,and a power unleashed.

_Someday the light of love you lit within your eyes  
>will transcend time<br>and certainly destroy one  
>of the dreams of a world racing towards destruction.<em>

Another clash rings through the air. A gold blade is pressed against a silver. Orbs of gold and scarlet glare at each other with an unrivaled intensity,as the blades press on.

_Now that you've drunk every ounce of your hesitation  
>what do you desire?<br>Will there be a fleeting tomorrow  
>for the course of this greedy admiration?<em>

The razor sharp edges pull apart with lightening speed,as the one cloaked in red slides behind the white,and delivers a flurry faster then the eye can see. The scarlet liquid drips onto the already bloodstained soil from the cuts.

_Like the ancient magic  
>I saw in my dreams when I was young<br>I want to see you  
>smiling with the power to destroy even the dark<br>The courage from the flower that was plucked  
>is in my frightened hands.<br>Only my feelings are all that I rely on  
>My wish<br>will awaken the light._

The white cloaked swordsman barely recovers from the strikes,and dashes past,and makes a turn. Readying his blade,he leaps into the air,and sends a wave of pulsing blue energy down. The other smoothly slides aside and avoids the shockwave.

_Someday perhaps you, too, for someone's sake  
>will desire power<br>On the night when love captures your chest  
>Unknown words will be born<em>

He lands with a neat flip,and the other dashes forward,a red aura surrounding his thin blade. With a single slash,an orb of red coated slashes revolve around him,the cuts going deep.

_If I can follow my path without wavering  
>I care not if my heart shatters<br>I always want the spell  
>to confront<br>the sadness before my eyes_

The one with the silver blade slides by right in time,fading into the air. A second too late,and the cuts would have ended the fight. The one in red flips away,and places his sword in front of him,preparing for his reappearance.

_In my memories, you still dream  
>I shall not sleep tomorrow<br>I'll move forward to win  
>the miracle where we would meet<br>In my frightened hands  
>I have the blade of a plucked flower<br>Only my feelings are all that's alive  
>In my heart, I brandish<br>my wish._

The white swordsman reappears from the thin air,and sweeps his sword in a broad motion,catching the other off guard,he follows with a dash past him,leaving slashes in his wake. The other flinches and turns,preparing for a counter.

_Back when I loved books about wonderlands  
>where the imprisoned sun shines<br>Fairy tales taught me  
>that my wishes would certainly come true<br>Which I believed  
>Amidst the light and shadow<em>

His second of his guard down turned to be a great mistake. Both backed off,and dashed at each other,swords at their sides. Seemingly on a countdown,both thrust their swords at each other.

_Blooming profusely yet quietly  
>The ancient magic tenderly<br>whispers to me, 'In your hands  
>is the power to change the world'<br>Let's dream a never-ending dream  
>Within the time I go through with you<br>Only my feelings are all that's alive  
>What creates life<br>is a wish_

They both fall,at the same time. The blades fall onto the ground beside them,as the world around the seems to move once more. The silent melody ends,and there was silence.

_Because there is no happy ending in reality._

* * *

><p><strong>This concludes the very terrible chapter 14. I feel like it's filler,rather then an actual chapter. Anyways,stay tuned for more,as the uncertain future of Velder awaits...<strong>

**ALSO,PLEASE TELL ME VIA REVIEW THE JOB PATH AND STORY PATH!**


	16. Shadow of Corruption

**Now. This chapter is quite dark,and there's blood in it,so blood-phobics/hemophobics should read with caution. And one of the main themes of Rebellion surfaces in this chapter,be on the lookout! Or maybe two,but the second one doesn't show up as much.**

**Sino- Sent a PM to you! And it's 14,because the bonus doesn't count as a canonical chapter,so yeah! And yes,they do fatally wound each other,but why? You'll find out later...**

**On a side note,looking for a PVP buddy. Contact my BM (Project21) for match ups,I'm rank A,getting close to S.**

**In any case,I shall now proceed with the chapter as nobody even reads these A/N's. And yes,while Edan is my favorite NPC,this chapter does provide some excellent plot,so that is why I'm making him suffer. Most characters of mine suffer anyways.. ONWARD!**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV (botched again!)<br>-**

The battle of Velder raged on. Countless supply lines and medical aids rushed onto the front lines and back,keeping the blood drenched battle ongoing. No side was giving an inch,as they were equally matched.

In Velder however,there was different story.

A lone figure sits inside a dark cell,the bars rusty,but yet still thick. The figure was sitting against the wall,seemingly barely alive. The short ebony strands were caked with dry blood,and the scarlet uniform torn and ripped in some places. A black cape,set with the image of a stylized white dove holding an orb of light was hanging from his shoulder.

However,the strangest part was his left arm. A red sleeve set with a black leaf design covered it up to the wrist,and hid the black metal.

Heavy chains were placed on his wrists and firmly attached to the wall,preventing any escape. The only light was the moonlight drifting in from a tiny window,barbed wire placed over the opening.

The very image of a prison. Even ancient bones and skulls lay in the corners of the room,with the floor having splats of red on the gray slate.

The almost shadow like figure sits solemnly still,as waiting for something. He glances through the bars.

And just outside the steel bars,a golden light is seeping out from under a flimsy wooden door. Laughter and shouting,and the sound of glasses being clinked together echoes through the dark hall.

One crimson eye reveals itself from under the bloodstained strands of black,and glare at the bars with an unrivaled intensity. If looks could kill,the whole building would be dead by now.

The wooden door then bursts open with huge force,almost ripping the frail wood off its rusted hinges. A small squad of burly drunken soldiers cram themselves through the doorframe,stretching it. The keys on their belts jingle as they pass the cell,almost taunting the shadow within.

Some clanging sounds came from a distance,then loud footsteps then echoed. They got louder by the second,and stopped in front of the cell that held the crimson cloaked prisoner.

He glanced up,only to be met by the sight of three drunken soldiers,scars in random area over the tall and untamed figures. But what was in their hands that caught his attention.

One held a spear and a small knife. The second held a long wooden stick. But the third one at the forefront held a whip,and an intricate gold hilted blade. The fine steel shining in the silvery moonlight,and the gold hilt pure and gleaming.

The crimson orbs almost seem to glow an intense red in the dark room,as the door swings open and the three soldiers squeeze in. The shadow stays silent and unmoving,until the three larger figures start laughing,the loud and rough voices bouncing off the walls.

One of the three soldiers raised a leg and delivered a swift and heavy kick to the silent figure,which caused it to stagger and almost fall.

The laughter only gets louder as the other raises his stick,and begins poking the figure harshly.

The laughter gets even louder. But the silent prisoner still says no word,and stays still,refusing to show any fear.

But the worst was far to come,and the pain was far from over.

The last raises the whip,revealing the scrap iron pieces attached to the ends of the whip.

A cracking sound echoes through the hall,followed by a desperate gasp for air. The cracking sound repeats,this time with something falling. The cracking sound rings again,but now with a thud and a groan. Some voices echo through the hall,shouting and mocking someone.

The sound repeats. Only after an hour that seemed like years,did the sound stop.

Back down the hall in the cell,the same silent prisoner awaits. But now,the floors are stained with fresh blood,and his hair matted with blood and sweat. The long cape he wore now had a large part of it missing,and more rips had shown up on his outfit.

But however,the golden blade held by one of the soldiers had been dropped in a rush. The silhouette reaches for the sword,desperation showing in the scarlet orbs.

The arm barely reaches the blade,but he had the hilt. He didn't need any more. He pulled the blade closer,and a red aura began to envelop the hilt,and the wounds slowly,but surely,healed.

But can this be the beginning of the nightmare? No one knows.

* * *

><p><strong>Rena POV<br>-**

I was slowly striding down the dark and barely illuminated halls,checking on the prisoners. I slowly descended into the lowest sector of the prisons,and was passed by a few guards. There were a few stains of blood on their sleeves,but I shrugged it off as nothing.

Oh,what a terrible mistake that was.

As I progressed down the halls,I reached the last cell. This cell.. It held the one that had taken down Elsword,Elesis,Chung,Raven,and Ara. Who could possess this kind of power?

As I make the turn and look through the rusted bars,I notice that the dark floor of the cell is splattered with a fresh layer of blood. I glance further,and in a lone corner of the room,was a young man,roughly in his mid-20's. He was holding a razor sharp gold blade,held close to him as he sat against the cold stone wall. The red uniform he wore was ripped in many places,and what seemed to be left of a cloak of sorts hung over his shoulder.

Several fresh scars,some still dripping blood,were on his barely covered back,and he seemed to be asleep,holding the blade.

I gently stepped closer,trying to stay quiet. But the eyes of the sleeping silhouette snapped open in an instant,revealing scarlet orbs filled with hate and anger. I don't blame him,after all...

Not even the light is pure. Even if we are seemingly the "righteous" side,we are not truly pure.

I hold up my hands,and he relaxes once more,leaned against the wall. That's when I notice his left arm.

It's just like Raven's. But instead of a white sleeve being draped over it,his sleeve was crimson,almost matching the shade of his eyes. There were the same layered black leaf designs,but his had a few black ribbons bearing gold runes wrapped around the upper part as well. I reach for the key ring on my belt,and pull it off.

I slide one of the silver keys into the lock,and twist. A resounding click is heard,and I pull open the cell door,and cautiously step in.

The almost shadow-like figure remains silent,but I can tell he's ready to fight if needed. The sword he's grasping is emitting a dark red aura,and gave off a menacing feel.

I keep calm and resist the possible tears that might come,and reach into my bag. I pull out a small bag filled with food,and set it down in the room as I did with all the prisoners.

I do not care if they are our men or the men of Altera. They're still human,and don't deserve needless discrimination.

I walk out the room,glancing back one more time at the silent blade user,and walk on. The halls of the Capitol building,silent and dimly lit as usual.

In my head,I can only ask myself questions. Why is the world like this,just why? We're supposed to represent justice,not hate and greed...! But even I can't stop this. The world can't be pure. It just can't.

But my questions didn't stop there.

_Does all life deserve freedom? Or is it only something that certain life deserves? Because if that is our law,I shall change it._

_Nobody should be facing this. Nobody should._

_And if this is the legacy of our generation.._

_I will not let it come to be!_

_Our legacy... I don't want it to be one of ruin and despair._

_Of destruction and bloodshed._

_Of greed and sin._

_I only want it to be one of hope and change._

_And that isn't the path we're on._

_But we still have the time to change._

_And while we can change,we can change our legacy._

_For a brighter future._

_Freedom is a right we all deserve._

* * *

><p><strong>This concludes the surprisingly dark chapter of Rebellion. Then again,it's rated T for a reason. What is the conclusion of the battle of Velder,and which side will emerge as the victor?<strong>

**As always,R&R! I always love reviews! (Then again,who doesn't?) and make sure to slap that like and follow button!**


	17. Just Why?

**Chapter 16 folks! And if you happen to like Ara/Aisha or dislike death,the last section should be skipped for the sake of preserving your feelings. The reason this chapter was so late was because I was deciding how to preform the first (and second) kill.**

**Sino- YOU KNOW MY POLICY. NO ROMANCE. None. Nada. Zilch. I have said enough. Although there is some ElsAi in this chapter. But it's LK x EM,deal with it. Still better then the overdone RS x EM.**

**Ruby- I know,but thee is terrible at fluff T.T but I shalt try and eagerly await your critique! And if you look up,there is some dark romance here...**

**In any case,enough filler. Time for the chapter. This chapter is gonna be very one-lined and boring. I'm sorry...WARNING! VERY DARK AND CHARACTER DEATH! READ AT OWN RISK.**

* * *

><p>The lone dark shadow of Velder. Now escaped and roaming the battlefield once more.<p>

One can only draw their last breath as the crimson fluid flows from their wounds,staining the ground below them a scarlet red.

And the last sight they see,is a colonel cloaked in red,holding a golden blade.

The former white of his uniform,now stained red with the blood of the slain. Once the "Holy Judgement of the Battlefield",now the Blood Colonel.

Just what fate awaits? As they say: 'In your life,you have caused too much pain. When you die,you will not receive mercy in the afterlife.'

His response? 'So be it.'

Time. A precious thing. It slowly slips away,every second.

And even if he is known as Altera's greatest weapon,he is still human. Still chained from the shackles of life.

Breaking the chains is today.

The lost past never reclaimed,changed for a new future.

But which future shall it be? No one knows. Except for the one who shall decide.

And that choice is today.

But,even if the path of light is chosen,he is still not protected against the seed of despair.

And if that seed grows and blossoms,the dark will only envelop the hope once more.

That hope will have been for nothing at all.

So what do you choose?

Where is the edge of your darkest devotion?

Come. Bring it. Use it.

You will become what we have desired.

But we have only made one mistake. Creating a weapon with emotions,and the power to think.

But,we shall now ensure that the light of hope will never dawn upon this broken world.

* * *

><p><em>This curse...<em>

_This life.._

_It's all I've ever known._

_What's even left?_

_Am I just a tool? A weapon?_

_Someone once told me._

_**"Guns kill. And you are not a gun. You choose who you are. You choose. Now choose."**_

_What have I chosen..?_

_What have I become?_

_That question still lurks within the deepest corners of my mind._

_And still remains unanswered._

_A shadow on the field._

_That leaves pain and death in its wake._

_How many have I wounded?_

_How many have I killed?_

_How many have I scarred inside?_

_I don't even know who I am anymore._

_Only a broken shell remains._

_I am.. Who I am._

_And who I am,is nothing._

_Nothing at all. Just a life of lies._

_That never ends._

* * *

><p>A white and orange blur races across the scarlet soil and fields of dead,holding a golden spear,shining in the dull sun,in her hand.<p>

The return of the Sakra Devanam,the deliverer of justice.

But as everyone says,each fairy tale must have it's end.

No king rules forever. No flower blooms eternally. And no fairy tale ends happily in reality.

The weapon of Altera,clashing with the judge of Velder.

The clang of metal sounds through the air. Sword against spear,and blood against justice. Fiery pools of sunlit orange gaze intensely into crimson orbs of blood.

Ever seen gold stained red?

This is the story that shall now ensue.

A swing of a spear. A strike of a blade.

Red and white clash,and the air crackles with their intensity. The two,locked in battle,stare at each other.

Judgement against punishment.

But even now,the former judge still retains his question.

And the current judge stands unwavering.

But as said before,no king rules forever.

The golden blade cuts through the charged air,only a flash of metal and gold.

This story may now end.

Another girl,dressed in a white and purple magi's robe,looks over in fear.

Her fantastic white and purple staff,edged with gold,drops to the ground.

The white is soon stained with the blood red soil.

The Mage looks on in terror,her once bright purple eyes now dulled and grey.

With the swing of a blade,the life of one of her friends was ended.

The white and gold of her robe,now stained red,was spreading from her chest.

Where the golden blade had struck. The blood only spread,and her eyes were frozen in fear.

Her hairpin slipped from her neat hair,and landed with a clang on the ground.

The holder of the blade merely pulled out his blade,the gold dripping the crimson red fluid of her friend.

The Mage only stood in shock.

Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground,transparent drops of water forming at her vibrant purple eyes.

A choked cry came from the young girl. Her voice ragged and ridden with sadness. Her voice rung out with a cry of desperation.

_"Why?! Just why?!"_

With only one response.

_"I don't know."_

The figure dressed in scarlet stood unmoving,before he dashed toward the shocked girl with alarming speed.

She could only slowly reach for her staff,laying just a few feet away. Her senses were still dulled from her extreme sadness. She only stared as the scarlet figure was approaching,the golden raiper gleaming in the dull light.

Another swing of the blade.

A scream was cut in two,as more red stained white.

And just as fate would have it,a crimson haired knight looked over his shoulder to see the source of his scream.

He was terrified as well. His own scarlet orbs widened,as his sword fell to the ground. He quickly picked it back up,and ran toward the young Mage.

One could hear the sickening sound of blood hitting the floor,as another thud followed.

As the white and purple of her robe became more stained with scarlet by the second,something else hit the ground.

And that something,was the head of the young Mage. Her purple pigtails falling to the side of her head,her still frozen purple eyes screaming 'Why?!' And her mouth still in a scream.

The same golden blade that had taken the judge of justice,had now taken the master of elements.

The scarlet figure who held the blade merely sheathed it again,and walked away without a second glance. The pure white symbol on his midnight cape almost seeming as an insult,as it was the emblem of the El Officers.

With one last glance from the crimson orbs,the figure left.

And then was when the crimson haired knight reached the dead body of the young girl. The girl that he was in adventures on,teased,and fought with.

But even then,she was still one of his dearest friends.

And now,she's gone. He could only look down at her crimson stained corpse,and gently picked up the purple haired head.

Tears of sadness and pain flowed freely down his face,dripping into her once vibrant eyes. He could only let out an anguished scream,as he saw the friend of his life.

Dead.

_"AISHA!"_

* * *

><p><strong>My my. Elboy loses his cool,and we've cut off two members of the cast! I hope you enjoyed it,and make sure to tell me if you shed any tears!<strong>

**OuO I know,I'm sick. It's funny how Aisha and Ara die like the least painful deaths in the whole story. Come on,head chopping is quick and painless.**

**A few of the others,on the other hand...**

**Will not be as painless.**


	18. The blaze of battle

**Well guys, expect a major boost in the quality of writing now. Style has gone through a revamp and improvement, and those darn commas will now finally have a space after them!**

**Now expect a way better battle. Just don't get your hopes up too high. Also, I can't write romance for now so I'll let Elbrat cry later :c**

* * *

><p><strong>Eterna POV<br>-**

Biting my lip, I clutched the hem of my battle uniform. Throwing open the door of my room, I marched right down the dusty halls and out into Velder to be greeted with the panicking city. Glancing to where the Altera troops were advancing, I broke into a sprint as I dashed past the masses rushing out of the city through the desert path.

Skidding to a stop at the commander's tent, Vanessa nearly dropped the report she was holding. ".. Yes, what is it?" She asked after a pause, obviously unprepared to see me here.

I glanced at Elsword, his fiery crimson bangs shading his eyes as he walked in, holding Aisha and Ara in his arms. Their outfits were stained with the inevitable crimson fluid, and were unmoving and still.

_No... Eve.. How could you-_

I turned to Vanessa in a flash, and slammed a hand on the table. Narrowing my gold orbs, I stared at the strategic map on the same table before calculations blurred through my mind.

_... This is a dreck._

"Give me control of all forces. Now." I demanded coldly, determined to turn this battle around. Not even waiting for an answer, I grabbed the sheet of worn paper that served as the map before rushing out onto the front lines just before the fighting.

_I see. This will require things to turn around. Battle is not bound by rules or laws.. But Eve is playing dirty. She is using spying drones and the such, not to mention the technological advantage.. Perhaps..._

"Squad E, to position A-3!" I called out, pointing in the direction as they all turned and stared with looks of confusion. "Don't question it, do it!"

Having no other choice, the small squadron advanced to battle the warriors in that area as she scanned over the map again, equations racing through her thoughts as she calculated every move she could possibly make.

Concentrate..

"Squad B-2. To position 9-A!"

"Rear defenders, advance. Troops 6-V through 8-C, move forward to layer A.."

"Calvary! What are you doing in the back, advance!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Eve grimaced. What was this sudden increase in worthwhile fighting..? They are suddenly taking key spots and pushing me back..<p>

Turning this battle around like this... Who in the human realm is capable...

_Eterna.. I'll need her back as soon as possible.._

* * *

><p>"Squad F-2! What are you doing, get over to position 9-H!"<p>

Meanwhile, Rena watched, a stunned look on her face. She, albeit being just a teen, was commanding the whole of Velder's army. She was calling the shots left and right, and Velder was actually advancing out of all things...

Just who is she? Is this really..

The White Tactician?

"Squad B. Position A-2, row 6!"

_This is weird.. What.. Our troops are diminishing at an alarming rate-_

She glanced to the front lines just in time to see an Altera fighter strike a human who the turned to stone and crumbled into pieces on the soil.

_Light attribution power, fused with.. Dark magic.. A forbidden combination._

"Retreat! All of you!" She called out as loudly as she could before Velder's units quickly backed away, being pushed back once more.

_Dammit.. I screwed up! I thought Eve only had one trick up her sleeve with human-Nasod argumentation.. But this... I screwed up big time!_

"Squad A-3, position 7-B...!"

They didn't move. Not even a single solider.

_That's right.. No troop would gladly go to their death. Only such a morale as high as the sky itself could make them do that. Charisma.._

_Nasods.. Don't they have emotions too? How can this be..-_

She nearly fell when she noticed the small drone-like attachments on some of the soldiers as they kept advancing as Velder's troops backed away further.

_That's right.. Those will suppression devices.. Control with opposition..._

_I've got it._

Rushing up even further, she shouted with all the energy she had left in her from the run to the battlefield.

"ALL OF YOU! YOU HAVE PEOPLE TO PROTECT, AND A WORLD TO PROTECT DON'T YOU?!"

Every eye turned to her as she smirked, ready to continue this fight.

_This battle.. Was won before it started!_

"IF YOU HAVE THE DETERMINATION AND RESOLVE TO PROTECT THOSE YOU LOVE AND TO RETURN ALIVE, WOULD YOU NOT BATTLE WITH ALL YOU HAVE?!"

Some shaky nods and as well as more shaking their heads.

"No, I do not ask this. You must be wondering why I am asking when a opponent has us pinned?!"

"That is because you are all afraid, to battle them head on! Gather the courage that is within all of us, and take down Altera for the greater good!"

"NOW! I ANNOUNCE THAT WHOEVER RETURNS ALIVE AND FIGHTS VIGILANTLY IN THIS BATTLE SHALL BE EXEMPT FROM ALL TAXES AND CHARGES FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIFE, ALONG WITH A YEAR'S SUPPLY OF WHATEVER FOOD YOU WISH!"

A roar of agreement soared through the crowd, many of the knights raising their blades in agreement to the young Tactician.

"NOW! Go on and fight, for Velder, for your loved, for the world!"

"ALL SQUADS ADVANCE!"

With a mighty deafening call, the troops rushed forward at the soldiers, striking them down before they even got a chance to raise their blades.

_That's right._

_No wise ruler has ever forced his troops to obey with opposition. People will only truly fight for what they believe in._

_Even if death is the winner in any war, there is no denying the power of resolve._

_Eve, this is where you are wrong!_

A single Nasod scouter turned around, then latched onto another Nasod warrior before exploding it along with self destruction. Some of the Nasod soldiers did the same, followed by more scouters. Some of Altera's troops backed off in shock as the smirk showed on her face once more.

_A third force._

_Rebellion._

Eve, you are so dreadfully wrong. And now I know that. This time with true society has taught me that, and I won't fight for you anymore.

_I'll only fight for what is right._

The Velder knights all looked surprised in this predicament, but accepted the help gratefully as they pushed Altera back faster then ever.

_There is no war won without fighting. However._

_You can win making the least bloodshed as possible._

Throwing an arm out in a commanding motion, she called out one last time.

"Proud knights! You know what to do! Battle against Altera, for the sake of this world!"

"And ones who have turned from Altera to us, I do not ask of you to kill your own comrades, I only ask for you to do what you think is right!"

"For the sake of a brighter future!"

* * *

><p>"Impossible..." Eve stuttered out, staring at the screen.<p>

How can this be.. She was being pushed back, and rebellion was surfacing..

How.. Just how?!

No human should be capable of this sort of power!

Eterna... She is the only one I've ever seen use this strategy.. clenching my teeth, I tried to come up with a logical solution right before it hit me. Nobody else can do this but her.

... No.. No.. No.. Eterna..

_Rebellion?!_

* * *

><p>With one final slash, the last Nasod solider fell into shards onto the battle worn ground.<p>

It was finished, the battle of Velder had ended in victory.

"Remember. No wise ruler has ever won and ruled through oppression. That is only what a tyrant does, and I know what is right now."

Those were her final words as she turned on her heel and walked by a stunned Rena and shocked Vanessa, returning to the same building she had emerged from.

_Rebellion._

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, the spark of rebellion has grown into a blaze. Never underestimate strategy people. Never underestimate it... You know what, I lied when I said the battles would be better, they still suck.<strong>

**As always, R&R! It always helps!**


End file.
